Princess Training Camp
by Tricky Wire
Summary: There is a training camp for those who wants to be princess, but Serenity joins in hopes of becoming full-fledged Thief. Unfortunately, between both, falling in love wasn't in her agenda. AU [SetoSerenity]
1. Enter The Thief

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Authoress Notes': This is the revised story of 'Thief Princess'  
__

* * *

_

Princess Training Camp

_Yume Silvershadow

* * *

_

Chapter 1-Enter the thief

Serenity stepped foot inside the gates, breath catching in her throat.

"…Domino High." She spoke, watching the busy kingdom. She had heard about this place for years. From her older brother, Joey, of course, who constantly called her up, visited her and all. But she was happy, for his presence. For the sibling support.

She clasped a small piece of paper and read it again. " street. It must be here somewhere. Joey said it was near the palace…"

Joey lived in with a guild. More properly known as the Thief's Association. His residence in the guild was mysterious but passable. More people wondered why Serenity herself would be living there.

The Wheeler family wasn't exactly rich. Master Bakura had offered them a lifetime opportunity. And they had trained Serenity outside but now…it was different. This was he chance to become a Thief and not Apprentice no more.

After several minutes, she smiled as she came across the estate. Joey had sent her at least twenty pictures of it. It had several doors, but she knew which one. She rang the doorbell in the one at the left.

Immediately, the door opened, revealing a tall, blond boy wearing a grin.

"'Ren! You're finally here!" Joey shouted happily.

Serenity patted him at the shoulder. "Have you eaten yet? You look pretty thin…"

Joey shrugged. "I just have fast metabolism." He pulled at her arm, ushering her inside. "Come to think of it, it's lunchtime. You should join us, then you get to know the others!"

"…" Serenity let herself be dragged to another room. The double doors opened, and all eyes were on the duo. There was a long table, with a chandelier lighting, and porcelain plates. The chairs were tall and cushioned, the floor smooth and shiny. Thieves they were, poor they were not.

"H-Hey, Joey. Who's that?" The woman in her right asked. She had long blond hair that outlined her slender frame.

"Oh, Mai. This is the sister I was talking to you about. Serenity." He pushed her gently up front.

Serenity froze. "…err…"

The blond haired Mai stood from her chair, walking to her. In one swift move, she captured her in an embrace, but her eyes shone confusion. "Uhh…?"

Mai pulled off and smiled at her. "Any friend of Joey's and Bakura's is a friend of ours too."

Serenity nodded uncertainly, and carefully eyed the people there. Bakura, the master and mentor sat at the head of the table, long white hair flowing freely at his back. There were three empty chairs around the middle, and there was a man with raven-hair tied in a ponytail, playing with a small dice.

She blinked. "…thank you."

Joey gestured her to a chair while he sat beside her.

Serenity glanced at the food on her plate, and the juice in her glass. "…So, Serenity." Joey said in between chewing. "Welcome to Bakura's wing!"

Bakura spoke, "Indeed. The right and center wing is off-limits as the other sectors are there. Other than that, feel free and feel home. Mai will show you your room later."

Mai winked at her. "I'll show you around."

Bakura ignored her and went on. "And Duke here will tell you about your chores and assignments and the rules."

The raven-haired guy must be Duke, for he nodded and looked at her in an almost disturbing way. His dark eyes locked into her pale green ones before she quickly looked away.

"Me, Duke, Mai and Joey are the Thief Team, and you will be soon too, as soon as you finished The Task, which I will personally review to you after lunch, all right?"

"Yes, Master."

* * *

After Lunch hour, everything was quiet. Mai had her tour around the different rooms until they came upon the last one, Serenity's room. 

The room was simple, with a four-poster bed, a blanket and pillow in it, a small wooden desk, two cabinets, a trashcan in the corner and a window covered with a curtain.

She dropped her bags at the bed, quickly sorting her belongings.

Before she was finished, Mai was beginning to leave.

"I have to go now, Seren. I have a lot to do, and we've been around long. Heh. Have fun! See ya later!" Mai called before the clicking of her heels faded beyond the door. She finished the arranging her things in the cabinet, and sat at the bed, heaving a sigh. The day was getting tiresome…

"Hey."

She spun around and found Duke already waiting for her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How long have you been there?"

Duke chuckled. "Mai left the door open. Don't worry, I'm just here to brief you."

Serenity stood. "Oh, yeah…"

"Anyways, I'm in a hurry too, so let's be quick." The Dice Master began. "The assignments are for Thieves, and won't be given to you until after you finish the Task. At any rate, you will find them usually written in papers, post-its, or similar pieces in your door.

"Rules are simple. Aside from what Bakura said, for now, you are only allowed to leave and come back by dinnertime, unless otherwise stated in assignments. You may not visit others' room without permission, but is free otherwise. Most of your money comes from your catches. You may steal in minor. Like picking pockets and that kind. However, stealing of major items, like paintings, I.D.s, statues, and things that, unlike purses, are not passable, is prohibited unless stated in a mission.

"You only get a begginer's knife. Bakura-san will equip you with it. Any other weapons you get by yourself.

"Obviously, you also cannot steal from us, or any thief for the matter. Thief's code. Never steal what's already stolen. In any given case, you also are expected to help other thieves, even those not belonging to our guild. The only time you can steal is during the Training Session, and anything you get is yours.

"Once a Thief, Always a Thief. You already swore allegiance to Bakura months ago, if I remember correct. The reasons are simple. You can betray us, you can gain for yourself at our expenses. There are…dire consequences if you attempt to do that.

"All for one, one for all. If we are found out together, then we protect each other. Howwever, if only one person is found, then it's every man for itself, because if you are found, then it's treachery if you return to us.

"We all have our real identity. We aren't illegal citizens here. No, we have a record. Even you too, since Bakura applied you, with him as your legal guardian since you're…uhm…15, right? Anyways, the record is clean and spotless. Usually, in assignments, we have other secret undetectable fake identities, but mostly, our identities remain the same. So if you're on an assignment under your true name, then you better watch out

You have no chores yet, because you are not fully a Thief." And he said that all fast that the words spun around Serenity's mind, unable to grasp all at once.

"And…good luck, Serenity. Your case is pretty hard." He offered her a warm smile. 'He looked all the more handsome when he smiled…', Serenity thought subconsciously.

Without waiting for a reply, he fled.

Serenity stood, trying to remember all that he said.

But unfortunate for her, her thoughts were interrupted when another person claimed the space Duke stood a moment ago.

"Ah, Ah, Master!" She scrambled, erasing all her thoughts with a small bow. "So fast. You are. " When she realized how strange it sounded, she added, "I'm sorry—I meant I didn't expect you this soon."

The albino replied, "Apology accepted. But Serenity, remember: Expect The Unexpected"

"Uh-huh…yeah,…it's just that…nevermind, do go on…sir."

"…So, Valentine and Devlin have done their jobs. Now it's time for mine." Bakura slipped a sharp-bladed knife from his pocket, handing it to her.

Serenity lifted her head and accepted it gratefully.

"Your mission." He gave her a folded piece of paper.

Serenity opened it and read it mentally. Whaaaaatttt….?

_Miss Serenity Wheeler , age:15. Febuary 14._

_You are invited to join a valentine ball at the palace at 7:00 in the evening. If you wish to go there is Princess training camp, and the chance of being the next princess. Further details are not given, and will only be told to the participating ladies._

_We will be awaiting your arrival._

Serenity blinked. "Feb. 14? B-But…that's tomorrow!"'

Bakura nodded. "Exactly."

"…You wish me to go and join this…princess-camp, whatever-thing?"

"Yes. My sources tell me it happens in the castle itself. Then you'll have more chance in getting access."

Serenity pocketed the slip. "Access to what?"

"What else? The Prince's signet ring. Its has indefinite power, over magic mostly. The power to control. To unlimited magic. Mostly, it contains physical magic, I've heard. Like elements. But it also have powers over monsters. To be more specific, Duel Monsters."

"But how? It's in the Prince's finger!"

"That, you figure out. And," He laughed, "Be careful not to end up marrying him."

"As if."

* * *

A/n: Bakura is still a thief, a different kind and he's a bit nicer than usual! Our little Seto hasn't made an appearance yet, but maybe next chapter. 

I deleted and re-posted this story, since it has multiple revisions. The plot was contradicting each other so…I just had to. The whole plot, the princess-camp thing, I got the idea from the military training that you have to join when you reach Third Year High School. You train with the guns, the medics and all, and if you wanted to be a superior, you have to go through a sort-of military camp. This one, however, has some Duel Monsters in it, of course! So there!

Next chappie is more on the valentine's ball and Princess training camp. BTW, Happy Belated Valentines to everyone!

There MIGHT be some slight DukeSerenity in here. I'm just warning you, but don't worry, the end pairing will be SilentShipping. Anyway, review!


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-Oh, regretfully, isn't mine.

* * *

**Princess Training Camp**

_By: Yume Silvershadow

* * *

_

Chapter 2-The meeting First round 

Her dainty hand knocked on the huge, luxurious gates of the Kaiba dwelling. It wasn't really the biggest of all castles she had ever seen, neither was it the most beautiful, but it was definitely the most alive. You had to give it that.

On second thought, maybe that was just because hundreds of foot men were rushing to the gate while another hundred were escorting various ladies in a long, long, long single line. Serenity's forehead twitched.

One of the men, opened the gates for her and inside was noisier. Another grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the line.

"Boy, how many people are there?" She tilted her head sidewards. From the entrance door, throughout the whole garden, the line almost reached the walls.

"Milady," The foot man replied. "I was informed this came at a first come, first serve basis. Only 200 shall be accepted and you happen to be the 199th."

Oh…"

"And the last one has just arrived." The footman gestured to a lady clad in a yellow gown with a matching yellow ribbon that was tied around her neck in a scarf. She had hair of chocolate and warm, blue eyes that spoke of kindness and a hearty smile.

Serenity gazed down at her own attire, a simple brown cloak on top of a simple green dress that Bakura said matched her eyes. She didn't bother to tie her hair at all. She felt like a simpleton.

"Hey there." The girl said.

"…Hi," Serenity smiled. "I'm Serenity."

"I'm Lady Tea, Countess of Faunfaeth. Nice to meet you."

Serenity blinked. "A nobility?"

"Hmm…? Uh, yeah. I'm an only child and my father was earl of Faunfaeth…"

"Then…the pleasure's mine to have, Lady Tea."

The girl smiled. "Thank you, Serenity. I'm glad I've found a companion."

"Your welcome."

Tea's lips parted to respond, but a loud bell interrupted them, and at once, 200 faces jerked to the source, at their right, where two noblemen stood, accompanied by two footmen at either side.

The smaller of the nobles, the one in a blue waistcoat, spoke first. "Ladies. I am Prince Mokuba, and I hereby announce the start of the princess training camp.

"We will start right away, and let me explain briefly the purpose of this event: This training will be in various fields and on each some would be eliminated, and you have our apologies. The final five will have chances of being a princess, and will be chosen from by Prince Seto hisself.

"The first round will eliminate 100, or half, of you. It is the simplest round where you line up in front of Prince Seto and he will choose the half of you that go in."

Murmurs rouse from the crowd but Serenity's gaze was transfixed on the Prince. Or rather, at his hand. In one pale finger. The signet ring rested. That was it! The one she had to get!

The line's movement changed, the ones in the front rushing to Kaiba, forming a sidewards 'L'. The first round had begun.

Serenity lifted her gaze, observing the prince for the first time. He had dark-brown hair, like Lady Tea's, except darker, and piercing cerulean eyes. He held a frown against his pale features. He dressed in shades of red from head to toe, which was even more in contrast with the rest of him.

"What do you think?" Lady Tea's voice beside her asked.

"Think of what?"

"The round, whatever else? Looks like Prince Seto, as rumored, is picky."

Serenity glanced at the women and felt sudden pity. It was true. Currently, only around ten had passed while at least twenty-five were leaving already.

"At least, we're on the end of the line, so if he picks so less, we're bound to get in by too less candidates." Serenity joked.

Lady Tea laughed. "Could be."

* * *

The picking went on for hours of time, until the last ten were left, and unlike what Serenity predicted, only six of them could go in. Instead of the one-by-one procedure that was used earlier, Prince Seto moved to the side, examining them all at the same time as the footmen announced, 

"From right, Lady Sarah, Lady Genna, Miss Charise, Lady…"

For each name, those cerulean eyes snapped to the lady, who all stood poised. Quickly, he gestured to three ladies, who silently but ecstatically joined the crowd of picked candidates. However, to Serenity's disappointment, she wasn't part of those three. So seven were left.

"You—Lady Tea." Prince Seto muttered.

Lady Tea smiled in response, and walked away, but not before handing an encouraging smile to Serenity.

'My chances are dropping…' Serenity thought.

Just then, Serenity could melt under the Prince's gaze. She felt self-conscious as his eyes flickered from her normal, messy brown hair, to the ugly cloak and a trace of a simple green dress and her simple green slippers. But there was one thing Serenity noticed.

He never looked at any of their eyes. That was quite rude, and she wondered if he did it on purpose.

"Miss…Miss Serenity." His voice interrupted her thoughts and she immediately blinked, and looked at the Prince, and for a moment, his blue orbs held her green ones before jerking away.

With a satisfied smile, Serenity joined Lady Tea, happy that at least she wasn't the last to be chosen.

* * *

Still smiling, Serenity chose to go to the garden. 

After the preliminary round, the hundred princess candidates were given free time to do whatever they want, and most opted to buy frivolous gowns and excessive jewelry, for all the expenses would be paid by the Kingdom.

However, to Serenity, gowns and jewelries were a waste of time. She had left her cloak in the Princess' Lounge, a huge room that had the size of four rooms. She felt contented in the flat green dress that had average square neckline, short sleeves and didn't show any cleavage. It fell shortly pass her knee and hung at her slim waist.

The gardens were beautifully tended, she noticed. Flowers bloomed everywhere and the hedges were specially cut evenly.

Beside her, Lady Tea Gardner chattered easily.

"So, how long have you been in Domino Kingdom, Serenity?"

Serenity smiled. "I arrived here yesterday."

"Yesterday? So you came here just to join this princess camp thing?"

"What? Oh, no, I didn't. I didn't even know about it before I came. You see, my mast—friend, Bakura, encouraged me to go in. How about you?"

Tea sighed. "I've been to Domino numerous times, but do not actually live here. I live in the Faunfaeth manor with my uncle. He is the one who wished me to join here."

Serenity heard it, the faint bitterness that edged her voice. "You didn't want to?"

"Honestly, I can't say so. But a guardian's will comes before a daughter's. And my uncle is my guardian, as both my parents have passed away. He wanted me to be wed, to Prince Seto, so he sent me here a fortnight ago."

"Oh, that's terrible, almost like an arranged marriage!"

"Something like that, I guess. Rumor is, Prince Seto's looking for wife, and as son as possible too. This Princess Camp thing was made to single out girls who were most fit."

At this, Serenity laughed, then bent down to pick a single flower, a small orchid. "Well, he must be in such a hurry."

"Of course. The King isn't in his best health anymore."

"You mean—he's _dying_?" She asked in surprise, taking the hint.

"Oh, bluntly said! Yes, his health is failing him, and they say he only has a six months, or a year at max. Seems he's off to see the Crowned Prince married before he dies. I reckon he has less time, though."

"But why would you say that?"

Tea shook her head, taking the flower from Serenity's hand. "Because this is his third heart-attack this year, and it's highly likely. Personally though, it's rather good that Prince Seto's rising up to the throne."

Serenity choked, hearing the words, and turned to her friend in a mixture of disbelief. "I beg your pardon?"

"King Gozaburo Kaiba, is a harsh man, and an intimidating king. Wonders, because he actually made the kingdom prosper under his iron rule. I hope Prince Seto would not end up like him."

It wasn't until they reached the front doors of the castle before Tea spoke again. "I'll see you later, my friend. You better get some rest anyways, you look pale."

Serenity only nodded. Her face had turn ashen when she heard about the King, and for once, she felt slight anger for Tea. To wish a King dead, indeed!

No matter how cruel he turned out to be, it was just…disloyal and disrespectful. Still, she dreaded the King and the inevitable meeting they would probably have if she went on with this training Camp.

Against Tea's advice, she spent the rest of the day still at the garden, wondering what kind of strange situation she got herself into. She hasn't even seen the signet ring again.

Silently, she cursed Prince Seto and his stupid ring.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_**Authoress' Notes**: You might have noticed, this chapter has been re-written, because I had to take something out. Okay, so I got tangled up with the plot. _

_About Gozaburo being King, Seto being his blood son, Tea's family and all the stuff I changed, well, let's just leave it at that._

_Love to hear any comments and/or suggestions, via review!_


	3. The Valentine Celebration

Disclaimer: I don't remember owning anything with Yu-Gi-Oh on it except for a deck of fake cards.

* * *

**Princess Training Camp**

_By: Yume Silvershadow

* * *

_

**Chapter 3-The Valentine Celebration**  
Second Round, Part I 

_**February 14, 2:00 pm, Domino Palace**_

"There you are, darling!"

Serenity whipped around, to find Lady Tea approaching her. "Did anyone miss me?"

Tea had already changed, so gone were her yellow gown and matching yellow bonnet, and she now wore a less formal, strapless blue dress that fell slightly pass her knees and a golden bridle tied around her waist. She also wore a big sapphire ring that immediately reminded Serenity of why she was there.

The signet ring. Serenity sighed. She wanted to return back home. She didn't fit here, in this contest full of well-groomed ladies who knew probably knew the difference between a salad fork and a fish fork, while she had no idea what they remotely looked like.

Here, where everyone wore jewelry and gowns, and where you see a servant at every ten feet. Here where she wasn't allowed to go to the Kitchen. Not that she meant to—she was just exploring the castle two hours ago. But she landed back at the garden anyway.

And she most certainly abhorred the idea of marrying the Crowned Prince, especially one who had such ruthless eyes and a dangerous aura. It isn't like she had a chance anyway. Even if she did, think about what Joey would say!

"Not really, but I think you should know that the Valentine Celebration is being announced." She replied gently, taking Serenity's hand in hers and dragging her from the garden path.

"…The Valentine Celebration?" Serenity repeated.

"Let me explain.

"Well, the Valentine Celebration happens every year, traditionally during Valentine's Day but it was changed to the day after this year. It's a time when people, rich and poor, meet up in Domino Park where various booths are placed. Like a school fair. But the main idea here is the Valentine Ballot: every person is paired up with someone else, a random person, and they spend the day together. It's to promote equality and friendship.

"Oh, it's all optional, of course. Most people go out with their own sweethearts, and married people go together, while the rest of the single people out there sign up for the Valentine Ballot. And the best part is, people wear masks there, mostly handmade."

They reached the main doors of the palace, where they sharply turned inside. "But Lady Tea, what if there aren't enough people in the Valentine Ballot since the total number is an odd one, so one has no partner?"

Lady Tea shrugged. "It's never happened before."

Serenity sighed. "I don't like the idea much…"

"Usually they pair the rich with the poor and the rich treats the poor for free or pays everything they bought, but 'tis fortunate we don't have to spend or own cash, since the palace provides for everything. It'd be fun."

Serenity raised a delicate brow, frowning. "But isn't that discrimination of the sort?"

Lady Tea was silent for a moment, then shrugged again. "I guess. People don't think of it that way. But then, that's the use of the mask."

"Huh?" At the surprise evident in her voice, Tea laughed.

"It's really ingenious. These past years, the poor have been taking advantage of this situation of the rich-poor, you see, so everyone was asked to wear masks so that no one knows the other, and it would be highly impolite to demand money from your partner that way because you don't know if he's rich or poor.

Serenity's face broke into a smile at that, but the frown came back. "What if one doesn't like who one's paired with?"

"Serenity, dear, you ask too many questions." She said before opening one majestic door and proceeding to a giant ballroom, filled with the 100 participants, and at top of the stairs, Prince Seto stood, accompanied by his younger brother, Prince Mokuba.

Serenity kept quiet after that, and soon, the room silenced too.

Seto cleared his throat. "As you know, we are holding the annual Valentine Celebration on the morrow. However, for all of you, there would be a slight twist." His tone was flat and monotonous. "Because you'll be handing a written report to me."

"How strange." Lady Tea said beside Serenity. Murmurs rose from the crowd. Serenity ignored them and turned to her friend.

"Is he serious?"

The other began fanning herself. "I'm afraid so."

"But…isn't that something we do in school? Not in a training camp…"

"I know." She replied, taking a small plate with an apple tart from the buffet table beside them. "But that's quite an idea. I presume some would rather write about their undying love than the celebration."

"Exactly what I thought." Serenity agreed. "And besides, how can he read a hundred reports?"

Tea smiled faintly. "Our Prince Seto is a workaholic. He is said to devour his work day and night, and never stop except for occasional meals."

"That's dreadful of him!…oh, crap, I meant, that's strange." Serenity flushed. It was a law never to insult the royal family.

She chuckled. "Yes, it's dreadful. Don't worry; people say that all the time."

"I wonder if—" Serenity never got to finish, Prince Seto spoke again.

"You'll be submitting them at the same day, so make sure you can write fast. That's all." He finished, then marched out of the room, a grim line on his mouth.

"It's as if he's mocking us." Serenity said indignantly.

Lady Tea sighed. "I heard mockery was his forte."

* * *

"Don't you think the idea is a little bit weird, Brother?" Prince Mokuba asked when they left. 

The elder prince didn't bother to glance at him. "No, it's perfect. That way we'll see if they're literate enough to write."

"But it seems highly improper…An essay? And at the same day too?" He pressed.

"That's their problem. If they can't handle such a light thing, then they don't belong here."

"Most of them are only thought to sew, work with the needle, choose designer gowns and jewelries, hunt a husband and to play the piano, as is expected of most females. They don't read books or write lengthy essays. Knowing you, they'll need to write the length of novels."

"That's really too bad, isn't it?" He replied flatly. "I have to go; I have a meeting with the Duke Atem. Off to your studies."

Mokuba paused and let his brother go. There was just no point in talking to him. "Yes, Brother." He said meekly.

* * *

_**February 14, 3:00 pm, Domino Kingdom**_

The road was busy, as was everywhere, but they had obviously come to the "richer" side of the kingdom.

Here lay nobilities in fur coats and dazzling designer dresses and jewels that winked to thieves. All thoughts were, however, lost on Serenity.

Here, she quickly learned she had no chance of running into Bakura, Mai, Duke nor her brother, whom were the only reason she agreed to go out with Tea in the first place.

Bakura lived on the so-called "Middle Society" part of town, between the rich and the ones troubled with poverty. Lady Tea outrightly refused to let her go there for fear of kidnappers, abductors or thieves.

Serenity flushed at that. How ironic, since she was soon to be a thief.

"How 'bout this one? It looks pretty. And oh, the silk is perfectly soft. What do you think, Seren?"

Serenity started and turned to the blue-eyed countess, who held a shimmering midnight-blue gown that enriched the color of her eyes.

"It's lovely." She said, but shook her head at the sapphires that circled the neckline. "But it costs a fortune!"

Lady Tea Gardner pulled out a golden card with her name carved in golden letters from her purse and with a flick of the wrist, slid it to the counter. "They didn't give us credit cards for nothing, you know."

Serenity nodded modestly. "I guess."

Tea placed the gown in the counter and placed a hand in her shoulder. "How about you? Won't you buy anything? You've been staring outside all day!"

"I-I don't know." She answered honestly. "I'm not very good in choosing clothes…"

The other offered her a smile, looping her arm with Serenity's. "You have to choose something! Come, I'll help you!" And thus, she was dragged into the world of fashion.

Half an hour later, Tea wasn't quite so enthusiastic.

"Isn't this too…skimpy?"

"It's just right."

"It looks lovely but…I look bad in it, don't I?" Serenity sighed, holding an apple-green gown.

"Serenity," Tea said exasperatedly. "You look good in _anything_ you'd wear. With that slim waist of yours, you could wear anything anyway."

She blushed at that compliment. "Thank you. I'm sorry—You must be tired waiting for me. I don't mean to be choosy—"

"You're not. Just self-conscious." She lectured. "Now, the one you're holding looks quite the thing."

"I like it too." Serenity smiled faintly when Tea urged her to the counter. "Fine, fine, I'll buy it even if it costs me more than everything I own."

So, she did. And at the end of the day, guilt was pricking her conscience. At Tea's encouragement, she had now a set of emeralds, the gown, glass slippers, and an exquisite purse designed with rubies and diamonds.

The one thing she bought that she really wanted was a small, jewel-hilted dagger. She strapped it in her thigh, and it went unnoticed. She needed some kind of weapon, didn't she?

The only other consolation she had was that Tea had brought twice as much as she did. By the end of the whole evening, however, she wasn't the only one worried about the credit card bill.

* * *

Prince Seto was staring at the first roll of paper that gathered in hundreds on his desk. His icy glare passed over each item on the list, and a grim line formed at his lips when he looked at the prices. 

An outrage! The indignant roar caught in his throat, but he swallowed it down.

"They're insane." He concluded silently.

* * *

_**A/N**: By the by, I rewrote that last chapter. Please read it as not to be confused, since I also decided to completely take out a certain character._

_Still unsure whether to continue. This may be a long fic. Dare I ask if you can stay with me that long?_

_**Sakurelle**: A red Kaiba? (Serenity: I hope his finger is thin so it easily slides off crosses fingers) We'll see XD Here's the update!_

_**KrystalSakura**: You're right I guess…there's only three. But oh well, I didn't expect much anyways! But you have my eternal gratitude for being one of them! _

_**Nkitty:** Well, I updated:3_

_**Flowersperson:** It does? Yay! Thanks for the review!_

_Review, and Happy Easter!_


	4. Surprise

_**erAuthoress' Notes:** To anyone who might be reading, I dearly need your help!_

_My question: Is Serenity left-handed or right-handed? And what's Atem's last name? Or is Atem the last name, then what's the first? _

_I hope you don't mind if I use the name Atem instead of Yami. I just prefer it so. I also changed some parts of my layout, that's because I got pissed off at the QuickEdit thing. And be warned, OOCness is charging in in this chappie._

_Now that that's over, let's go on. Oh yeah, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue._

H

**Princess Training Camp**

_By: Yume Silvershadow_

**Chapter 4-Surprise **

Second Round, Part II

H

_**February 15, 2 pm, Domino Palace, Serenity's room**_

Amongst her knew wardrobe lay a small black mask whose purpose was to cover only her eyes today, during the Valentine Celebration. It shone and was completely layered with small black onyx crystals. Serenity sighed as she touched it lightly.

It was sparkling, so beautiful—but will she bring it home with her once her mission is over?

But then, there'll probably be a one-million bounty on her head by then.

The thought stayed in her head as she closed the ancient cabinet and flopped down her bed, burying herself in the covers.

She wanted to see Joey…and Bakura and even Mai and Duke. Would they be alright and waiting for her?

No, she should concentrate on her mission. Her first mission. The best way to get the signet ring was probably to do so by stealth. Would she sneak into the Prince's room? But surely there were guards everywhere…

Then she wondered about Tea. Both of them went shopping then to breakfast and lunch together at a fancy French restaurant a while ago.

Now Tea stayed at the room next to hers. All the doors of the Princess Candidate's rooms connected only to one room: The Princess Lounge.

Would she still see Tea after the whole thing? Probably not. But she didn't want to let go of their friendship. She sighed. A thief…what would Tea say if she found out?

She closed her eyes. It didn't help. She just felt so tired. This whole thing was getting too complicated. Why couldn't she be a normal citizen instead?

_Because you need money_, a small voice replied inside her head. _And Bakura gave you and Joey that. Gave you a life. He only asks for something else—_this_—in return._

A quiet knock jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Miss Serenity Wheeler, your presence is requested at the ballroom, for the start of the Valentine Celebration." An unknown voice told her. She didn't reply back, but sighed again.

H

"Serenity!" Tea greeted the thief as she came to stand beside her. "I thought you'd never come down!"

"Sorry. What's happening now anyways?" Serenity asked wearily.

Tea beamed. "They're giving us names."

A brow went up. "Giving us _what?_"

"Words in a white slip that we're supposed to attach on our sleeves. You missed the explanation a while ago because you were late!"

"…I'm really sorry, okay?" Serenity said, a little irate now. "What're the slips for?"

"For the Valentine Celebration, what else? They'll say who are partners would be."

"The Valen—oh. Yeah, that…"

"Are you alright, 'Ren? You don't sound like yourself." Tea asked worriedly.

Serenity gave her an annoyed look. Impatience was a shortcoming she often experienced. Weariness wasn't, but it was with her now too. "I'm alright!" She snapped.

Tea didn't press any further and wisely didn't speak anymore, turning to face up ahead instead. She was hurt, but didn't show it.

Serenity stared at her friend's back, feeling guilty all of a sudden. Tea didn't deserve that. What was with her today?

A formally dressed man approached the two not long after, opening a small plastic bag in front of him. Tea slipped her hand inside and got a piece of the many papers that piled up inside. Serenity followed and cautiously opened it.

_RYOU BAKURA_

She almost fainted.

She turned sharply to Tea, eyes wide with shock. "Bakura!"

"Who?" Tea asked.

"Bakura. It's…He's—" Serenity stopped short, realizing she couldn't very well tell Tea who he was. "…his name's on my slip." She ended lamely.

Tea shook her head. "I'm afraid I know no one by that name. How 'bout this? Do you know who this is?" She opened her slip and showed it to Serenity.

Serenity got over her first stage of shock enough to actually look. "I…I don't know anyone named Atem."

Tea frowned. "I hope he's friendly…"

The crowd was dissipating, and Serenity and Tea soon found themselves alone. "H-Hey, where's everyone gone?" She nudged her elbow at Tea.

"Hmm…Atem…huh—what?" Tea asked distractedly.

"Where'd everyone go!" Serenity asked, voice holding more urgency.

Tea produced a sound that was identical to a snort, but not quite. "Oh, having the names of their partners attached to their sleeves in the sewing room. Standard procedure so people would know how to find their partner. We should go too."

Serenity was running mad to the other room before Tea could blink.

H

_**February 15, 2:30 pm, Domino Park Area**_

She tried the door again, but it wouldn't budge; it was locked. Serenity stared at it for a long time, panting.

She ran all the way to Bakura's house only to find that no one was there.

"Damn!" She swore. She had to find Bakura. Had to tell him it was near impossible to get the Signet ring. Maybe he'd give her another task. Likely not, but she wasn't being realistic now.

She entered Domino Park, though going nowhere in particular. She was scanning the crowds for every white head, every albino. But their faces were hard to see as masks covered each one of them, or her name attached to their sleeve.

She, too, was wearing her black mask, complete with apple-green gown, with Bakura's name in a white cloth attached to her sleeve.

As Tea had foreseen, the needlework rather ruined the flawless fabric, but she was too preoccupied to care.

Various booths were everywhere to her left and right and like Tea said, it was similar to a school fair. And it was really noisy, she was experiencing a headache as it is. She looked at every blonde, wondering if that's Mai or Joey, every raven-haired person, if it was Duke, too. It made her head spin like crazy.

So it was perfectly understandable when she bumped hard against what seemed a brick wall when her head was turned sidewards at a white head quite a distance away, wasn't it?

"Ouch!" She fell against her backside, glaring at the man she bumped into.

"What the hell!" The man swore, stepping backward to balance himself. "Watch where you're going!"

Serenity had no time for tall, rude people-bumping men just then. "Go away, why don't you? You're blocking my view!"

The man was quiet, and she couldn't see his eyes behind his white mask but oh, he must be angry because his jaw tightened.

"I don't need this!" He finally yelled, about to stomp off, but stopped and after a moment's hesitation, held his hand out instead. Serenity stared at it.

"Give me your hand, and I'll help you up." Said the man, gruffly.

Serenity reluctantly obeyed, and was pulled and rightened immediately. She sighed. "Hey, I'm sorry for my earlier reaction, mister. I was in a hurry and pretty irritated." She admitted.

If she expected an apology from him too, or at least an Its-okay, then she would be disappointed. But as it was, she was too distracted. It was one surprise to another.

Because the slender hand that held hers wore a very familiar ring. The ring looked even more majestic from an up-close view. It was beautifully crafted, golden, and there was the Kaiba-coat-of-arms**(1)** in the center in diamonds expertly cut, surrounded by blood-red rubies. It was priceless.

She looked up at the blue eyes that peeked out of the mask, glaring suspiciously at her. Her own green eyes widened, and the ring was forgotten.

It was…him!

She just stood there, not curtsying, not bowing, not anything.

"I-I'm Serenity Wheeler." She finally said, trying to gain her composure. She was calm enough to remember the ring again.

Damn, why didn't she just grab it and run! But the chance was passed, and she could do nothing, not in front of so many people.

"Care to guess who I am?" He said sarcastically.

"Of course. You are His Highness, Prince Seto of Domino Kingdom." She replied easily.

"Serenity…have we met before? Your name sounds familiar."

"Glad you remember me. I'm a Princess Candidate."

"A Prin—not you lot again!" He swung around, and she realized he _was_ going to stomp off.

"Wait!" She cried.

"What!" He snapped icily. She racked her brain for a topic, anything to keep him there in case Bakura happened to come by, or Duke, Mai or Joey. Anyone she could ask for help. She then took the one he had just given.

"W-Why are against us—us _lot_—as you say?"

"You _lot_," He spat. "Are nothing but trouble!"

"Trouble? _Trouble!_" She spat back, temper quickly rising up to her indignation. _YOU don't know how much _trouble_ you're causing me!_

"And a helluva headache!"

"What's your problem!" She yelled, regretting she ever talked to him.

His eyes narrowed. "You're the one who _asked_."

"Well, I didn't know you despised us so much. You don't even know us."

"You don't have to know people to despise people." He countered.

"Oh…yes…you…DO! Why'd you hate us anyway?"

He crossed his arms, gazing at her with a look of superiority. "Why should I tell you?"

"So I can understand you better, damn you! Now, explain why!"

"Don't tell me what to do, then. I'm the Crowned Prince!"

"And you think I care?"

"No, why should you?" He asked sarcastically. "You only ruined my whole future, only damned me to live married to some disgusting girl all my life!"

"So that's _it_? You…you _don't_ want to be married?" She questioned her anger washing away to give space to incredulity.

"Of course not!" He snapped.

"Then why bother with the princess training camp?"

"You think it was _my_ idea?"

"Who else's?"

"My father's, that's who."

"Your father…as in King Gozaburo? But…that doesn't make sense. Why would he set up the camp when he knows you don't want to be married?"

Prince Seto gave her a look of disgust. "Are you dense? He set it up_ because_ he knows I don't want to be married."

Serenity let that insult about density slip. "He…he did? I heard he was harsh, but this is unbelievable!"

"It is, isn't it?" He said, his tone less cold now, and more conversational. "He thinks I need a woman to balance my life and ensure that the kingdom is not just wealthy but happy as well. It's really stupid."

Serenity blinked, suddenly thinking that maybe that _was_ what he needed. But she didn't voice her opinion, knowing he would be angry if she did. "Oh."

He saw through her anyway. "You think otherwise?" He asked in a tone that just dared her to say no.

She flushed at that. Was she so easy to read? "Well, I don't know you well enough to be the judge of what you need in your life, so don't glare at me like that." She said diplomatically.

He sighed. "Remind me why I'm talking to a commoner." He muttered and shook his head.

"What?"

"I said, go away."

"You didn't say that." Serenity said angrily. "And I'm not a commoner!"

He smirked, and Serenity would've been fooled over his calm demeanor except his eyes were flashing darkly. But his voice held humor. "Then who are you?"

Serenity huffed and shoved him away. "A person who's not going to talk to you again!"

Prince Seto caught himself before he fell, watching the auburn-haired beauty walk away, then jerked at her wrist, effectively spinning her around. "Don't you dare turn your back at me." He said quietly.

"I would damn well do whatever I please!" Serenity struggled, but he wouldn't let her arm go. She thought about the jewel dagger strapped against her thigh, and slowly reached for it. "Release me!"

Her hand secured around the hilt. "Not until—"

"Let go. You heard the lady." A voice called from behind them. Instantly, Seto grimaced; Serenity's face broke into a wide smile, and relaxed her hand away from the weapon. _That voice!_

"Oh, Bakura! It's me, Serenity!" She yelled in joy. "Thank God you found me!"

Bakura returned her smile, then glanced at Seto. "I know. Couldn't mistake you for anybody else, and your voices can be heard ten miles away. Let her go."

Bakura wore a snowy white shirt with blue stripes, a pair of slacks and a magnificent black coat, plus a glimmering red mask. She wouldn't have recognized him, but that was her name on his sleeve, alright.

Seto's grip tightened painfully, and Serenity bit her lip to keep from flinching. "You told me to go away. So stop doing this."

"And don't you have a partner you're looking for?" Bakura added.

Serenity nodded. "He's right." Her gaze trailed upwards from his hand on her wrist, towards his sleeve, and sure enough, there was a name attached there: MOKUBA KAIBA

She wondered if that was chosen by random, or if the Crowned prince intentionally picked his little brother. She doubted the former. Sure, just because he was royalty, he apparently didn't have to follow the randomness rule. Like, who would want to be his partner anyway?

She knew she didn't want to be. With his impatience and lack of anger management, who cared about wealth?

Prince Seto shifted his murderous glare to Serenity, but abruptly let her go. Serenity took a step back, then ran to the comfort of Bakura's arms. Bakura patted her small head.

"Serenity, what happened?" He asked after some time.

Serenity held back a sob, and said with as much indifference as she could muster. "Nothing, really. I just learned that the Prince is such a jerk." She reluctantly pulled away and smiled brightly at Bakura. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah," The Thief Master glanced at the space where the Prince stood a moment ago. "He's gone, alright."

"That reminds me, Bakura…" She sighed. "I don't think I can go through with this anymore."

He looked at her gravely. "Here, let's sit." And he led her to the nearest bench, shadowed by the branches of a tree.

Serenity sat beside him. "Please, master. Can't you give me another task instead?"

"You know I can't." He replied softly.

"But I really have doubts about this. You saw the way he handled me a while ago. I felt…scared. He's stronger than I expected and…oh, I don't know!"

"You can. And besides, I'm not asking you kill him. Just the ring, Seren'."

Serenity couldn't meet his eyes. "I…why do you want it anyway?" She turned sharply at him.

Bakura smiled faintly. "You might as well know, it was Joey's idea."

"Big brother!"

"Yeah, he kinda took it hard when we were found out three months ago, because he was supposed to stay watch during the night."

"What happened?"

"Someone betrayed to the palace about our location, and they tracked us down. That day, Joey went to a bar and got himself drunk. Fortunately, Mai was still awake at that time, and we escaped away. We almost got caught, and for a month, Mai wouldn't even speak with Joey, and he tortured himself with guilt. You see, this is his way of payback. His way of letting the palace know he's not gonna surrender without a fight. And the ring may just prove that he underestimates us."

Serenity's brows furrowed. "You mean…he's using me?"

Bakura stared at her in horror. "Of course not! He loves you, he wouldn't purposely harm you for the world. He just maybe figured…two birds with one stone, you see?"

She didn't, but nodded for his sake. "I see." She said blankly.

Bakura offered her a sad smile. "Then let's go enjoy what's left of the day, shall we?"

Serenity stood up with the help of Bakura, mentally sighing for the umpteenth time. She was just tired. Then, she saw a glimpse of flashing midnight-blue at the corner of her eyes. Tea?

Laughter danced in her eyes, and the last traces of sorrow left. She tugged lightly at Bakura's sleeve, then pointed at the direction of her friend. "Let's go there!"

_This should be interesting_, Serenity thought, amused.

H

**_Authoress' Notes:_ **_Heehee. There's still a part III of this, and I'm almost finished with it so expect a quick update, and I made this chapter especially long! I feel so kind today...Oh, I know this story has an awful lotta clichés on it, so instead of Seto being Seren's partner, I changed it to Bakura._

_Notes: **(1)** _Kaiba's Coat-of-arms. Think about the logo of Kaiba Corp.

_Fweee! Reviewer Responses and thank-you's!_

**_KrystalSakura:_** Haha, at least there's an increase in reviewers...thanks for being a supporter of this fic. That means a lot to me XD

**_XXR.I.PXX:_** Well, here's the next one, and I hope you won't be disappointed.

**_Flowersperson: _**I love cookies XD Unfortunately, Kaiba isn't subjected to randomness, so guess who he choses? (...wait, why am I asking? I already wrote here somewhere who the mystery guy is...)

**_kaibas1girl: _**Hmm...this update was quicker than the others, I'm happy to say.

**_silvermoon81:_** Glad I have your interest.

**_snowmouse_**: Heh, I also had fun writing chap 3's end, so I'm genuinly relieved someone other than me found it funny.

**_ANAYASCREATER:_** My update has arrived.

**_Sakurelle_**: Whahaha, Seto's filthy rich! And it must've been Mokie's idea. XD

**_Losaye Maiden:_** Here's the update then...

_Another round of thanks for those who reviewed. And I'll dedicate the next chappie to the first one who reviewes this chapter, like I've done in my other story...so go on... leave a review. _

_See ya!_


	5. Drunk

_**Authoress' Notes: **Without further a-due, I present Chapter Five._

_**Disclamer:** Yu-gi-Oh isn't in my list of posessions._

**H**

_**As promised, I deidcate this chapter to Flowersperson, the first one who reviewed the last chapter.**_

_**Thanks, and enjoy.**_

**H**

**Chapter 5-Drunk **

Second Round, Part III

**H**

_Febuary 15, 3 pm, Domino Kingdom_

_I watch my friend, Countess Tea, as she walks through the crowd, glad I have finally located her. Only thirty minutes ago, I met Bakura, my partner, at an unexpected turn of events to which I'm sure you, Prince Seto, would not be interested to recall._

_Bakura is a friend of my brother, and I was hoping to live with them and two others when I first came here, not two days ago. But you aren't interested in that. I honestly don't see the point of writing an essay, of all the things, when I know that you can't be bothered with such minor things as a person's life. In fact, Bakura told me a lot about you that oposess the idea of this essay._

_Anyway, he also brought me this notebook, some ink and a pen, since I had none with me and suggested I write as we go along. That way, I can relate to things better and hopefully bore entertain you. And he was gallant enough to also suggest he pay for it when he knew full well I would not let him, being so that I have a particular gold credit card at my disposal. Maybe you'll see said items in my bill._

_So Bakura and I have been following Tea around for some time now. I hardly want to go around booths playing games with small children and wasting your precious money. So instead, I watch Tea walk beside a young man who's name, if I remember correctly, is Atem. He is rather strange, I might add. His hair goes with spikes of black, yellow and violet, and I am disturbed by that smile he's been wearing all day. _

_But he acts a gentleman, and Tea does seem to enjoy herself. Bakura tells me to stop observing them for the umpteenth time. He says it's rude. I wonder where I got the idea to watch them anyway. _

Serenity puts the pen down and sighs. "How long does this celebration take anyway?"

Bakura laughed. "Usually until about nine in the evening. Still a long way to go. How about going to the shooting range?"

"I'm not good at shooting."

"Well, you're not bad either. Besides, It's better than sitting around all day."

"Despite what you think, Master, not all people are born with the burning desire to shoot at small birds or cardboard targets. Besides, I'm pro-life and pro-animal protection."

"You're anti-do-something. You don't want to cook, don't want to read, don't want to play games. What do you want? Perhaps some camping or gambling..." Bakura sighed.

"That is not true!" Serenity huffed. "I like to cook, I like to read, and play games. I'm just not in the mood to right now. Camping? _Gambling?_ Are you crazy?"

Bakura chuckled. "Why not?"

"Because--" Serenity paused, thinking. A small smile crept to her face as she took out a small golden credit card from her purse.

Bakura watched this change, a little alerted. "You're not thinking about..." His voice turned more urgent when her grin grew wider. "No, Seren'! I was joking! _Joking!"_

"Indeed, why not? I'm sure Prince Seto won't mind. Goes to show, you don't mess with Serenity Wheeler."

**H**

_**February 15, 6 pm, Domino Gambling House**_

Serenity smiled as she picked up yet another set of winnings. She had renewed her passion on poker, the card game Joey first taught her about when they were young. All in all, she gained some money which she could personally use after the whole princess-thief affair.

If she were smart, she'd backed own now, satisfied with her money. But Serenity Wheeler was too far in and engrossed to notice that the more she won, the more proffesional the players came to her table. And too strong was her sense of trust to notice that not all people practiced fairness.

So she kept playing.

**H**

"What are you waiting for? Place your bet." She heard a voice far, far, far away.

She smiled lazily, her vision blurred slightly. She blinked, finally noticing the empty glass of wine she held in her fingers. Huh? She didn't remember asking for any.

She blinked again, trying to focus on her game. How many games had she participated in? Suddenly, she didn't remember. Detachedly, she took her last pile of chips and tossed it in. She didn't know what the hell she was betting at, but the crowd--crowd? where did they come from?--around them urged her to.

More wine filled her glass. She drank.

It was her turn again, but when she reached for her stack, it was...gone. Had she spent all of them?

And when she looked up, everyone was leaving already. She swayed in her seat, feeling for her purse, but it was gone too.

A long, painful headache suddenly jolted in, and she gasped. She fell from the chair, in the process accidentally splashing all her wine to an unfortunate somebody.

"Ughhh..." The floor was cold to the touch.

"What the hell!" The man jerked backwards, trying to wipe away the wine stain from his beloved newly-bought white shirt. "What's your problem, boy!"

He caught her the front of her shirt, lifting her from the floor. She tried to speak, but the headache was too much.

His grip turned painful as her feet left the ground and she was smashed to a wall.

_Wait...did he just call me 'boy'!_, Serenity struggled to think, let alone breathe. The man was crushing her throat.

Boy...yes, she remembered. Bakura suggested she dress as a young boy. They visited a shop and got her clothes, complete with a cap to hide her long, auburn hair. She had bound her breasts and worn a shaggy shirt and many, many thick coats to hide her figure. No one would suspect her feminine voice, passing it off as a boy who had not matured yet.

That was all because ladies were forbidden to be in a Gambling House. It was all strictly a no-woman area. Anyone caught dead there would have an irreperable reputation. This was unfair, but who was she to say otherwise? And Bakura reassured her that Joey would kill them both if he happened to see her here.

But Serenity pleaded and successfully got him to escort her here--as a young boy.

She concentrated on the man who was choking her. He must be in his thirties, and he looked angry. Really angry. And she finally noticed the big stain of wine at the middle of his shirt.

"What's wrong, boy? Haven't got any strength in your muscles? Oh, I forgot, you don't seem to have any muscles." He taunted.

She choked at that.

"None, huh? Maybe that little pretty face of yours ain't gonna look that pretty after I fix it a bit." She had no doubt that 'fix' meant 'punch'. Damn this geezer. It was just a stain.

"L-Let..go...can't...b-breath..." She spat feeling the air close around her. Oh no, she would _not_ faint.

Gathering the last bits of her strength, she let her foot fly, hitting him square at the shin.

Instantly, she fell to the ground hard. She took in large gaps of air as blood rushed back to her head. She coughed and when she drew her hand, it was filled with blood. The world was spinning. The man was slowly getting up.

He reached for her, but a large figure came just in time, blocking her from the light. She gripped the wall for support, struggling to hear what the man was saying.

"...don't wound what you cannot defeat. Otherwise, they'll wound you back." He was talking to _her. _But that voice. Where had she hear it before? She could only see her savior's back.

"Get out of the way, mister!" The angry man yelled.

"There's no need for this. I will pay for your shirt. I have ah--business--with this young man. Business much more important. So I suggest you move away before things get nasty."

"Who do you think you are?"

She didn't hear the tall figure that saved her reply, but instead, there was a loud, sickening noise of a rib breaking, and her oppressor fell to the floor.

That was the last thing she saw before darkness took over.

**H**

Serenity woke up with a start. Her head was aching as painfully as ever.

"You're awake. And probably experiencing a hangover. What is it with youngsters today that they keep getting themselves drunk?"

She opened her eyes slowly. Everything came back to her in a whirlwind of events.

"Master! The Gambling House!" She jolted into a sitting position, looking around frantically. This was definitely _not_ the Gambling House. Her gaze stopped dead at the one other person in the room.

Beside her stood none other Crowned Prince Seto Kaiba.

"What are you doing here!" She demanded. Last time she saw him, he had been rather angry, but now only slight confusion was revealed in the wrinkling of his forehead.

He cleared his throat. "Have I met you before?"

Serenity's eyes widened, then she looked at herself. She was still wearing her young-man disguise. Perhaps it would be better for him _not_ to know her. "...I don't think so."

**H**

Prince Seto watched the young man that slept peacefully on the bed from the nearest inn he could find. It was filthy, but he wouldn't stay here long. Just long enough to get some answers.

The youngster stirred in his sleep, and he couldn't help but stare at that face. It was flawless, and it seemed familiar...

Suddenly, the young man's eyes flew open, and he could see they were of a greyish-green color that reminded him of emeralds.

"Master! The Gambling House!" He sat up, looking around wildly before stopping to meet his gaze.

Master? He frowned.

"What are you doing here!" He asked angrily. Angry? He just save him, the idiot.

"Have I met you before?"

His eyes widened, comprehension dawning, it seemed. "...I don't think so." He said slowly.

He rolled his eyes. This boy really reminded him of someone. Someone who he met but hours ago. Someone he found rather interesting, if not weirdly different and half more willful than the general women population. Stupid girl probably got herself to some fight. Not everyone could stand a girl as nosy as her.

Seto forced his thoughts back to the young man. He really was thinking too much about some little commoner...why was he anyway? She didn't mean anything. "Right. Whatever. You have a lot of explanation to do."

More confusion entered his face. "Explaining? I didn't do anything wrong."

He crossed his arms impatiently. "You're stealing from my bank. Rather a big amount, I say. Cashing with a credit card only given to Princess Candidates. Identify yourself and admit you obviously stole the credit card."

"I do not steal! I--" Serenity stopped. She was a thief. Stealing is what thieves do but... the Credit Card! Of course! How could she have forgotten that! She had charged the money she gambled away to that card. "I-I...No, I didn't!" She lied.

"Yes, you did." He said firmly.

What was the point in lying? "But...h-how? How did you know?"

"Unlike you, I'm not stupid." The same arrogant tone. Serenity finally remembered why this man was a jerk. "I can trace the bills. This one came from a gambling house. Ladies don't go there. Somehow, you forged a certain Princess Candidates' signature and thought you would get away with it. Mokuba immediatly notified me of this little problem through my mobile phone, and since I happened to be playing in the same Gambling House, I came after you. And you should be thankful, I saved you from a fight. Apparently, you haven't got many friends. "

Serenity couldn't breathe. Great! How was she to get out of here innocent? And if he was at the Gambling House, how come she didn't see him? "It was just a small amount of 300 gold entrance fee." She said defensively.

He laughed. Like a maniac. "What? Did I say something wrong!"

"Three hundred? I'm not blind, mister. The bill said 200,000."

"Two Hundred Thou--That's ridiculus! I don't remember spending that much!"

And he laughed again. "Of course you don't. You were drunk."

"I...drunk..." She sputtered. Oh God! Drunk! That explained everything! No wonder she didn't remember anything clearly, and her headache. A hangover, he said earlier. Did she really drink that much? And in that state, she didn't notice him, and spent a whole lot of his money too.

...Come to think of it, where was she anyway? Kaiba didn't drag her off from the Gambling House...did he? Drunk! He could've taken advantage of her and--Oh wait, she still had her clothes on. Since when did she get perverted thoughts anyway?

"Yes, drunk. Now, admit your crime, hand over the money, and I just might let you go. As it is, I'm tired and merciful today."

"I c-can't...I don't have any money..." She realized that what she said was the truth.

He sighed in disgust. "Utterly stupid. Say hello to jail, boy."

"You can't put me in jail!"

"And who's stopping me?"

There was only one way out, and Serenity took it, albeit reluctantly. She sighed and pulled her cap down, releasing wave upon wave of long, auburn hair. "I'm a Princess Candidate. The credit card belongs to me."

Seto's eyes widened, and he was speechless for the first time in years. No wonder she was familiar. Those eyes, the hair, even the voice sounded the same!

But... "What the hell were you doing in a Gambling House!" He demanded, incredulous.

"Oh--I don't know--enjoying myself, getting drunk and spending chunks of your precious money." Come to think of it, that _was_ her purpose wasn't it?

"_What?"_

She sighed. "Forget that. I just got carried away, alright? I wasn't supposed to get drunk."

"You bitch. In fact, you're not going to enjoy any more of this celebration, you're going back to the palace." He said, malice apparent in his voice. "And from now on, you no longer own the credit-card."

"Like I was enjoying this event." She wasn't known to be sarcastic, but there were a lot of things people didn't know about her. You had to be careful around a strict mother and a naively protective brother like hers. And these recent months, she had changed...a lot. "You aren't my father. You can't tell me what to do. It's against my rights to hold me prisoned in the palace."

He smiled evilly. "Unless you want no one to find out you've been to the gambling house. I doubt your Bakura would like that."

"That--That's blackmail!" She shrieked. "And where's Bakura anyway? Why didn't he stop you?"

Seto shrugged. "He saw the whole scene, but he just stood at the sidelines. Probably figured that since you got yourself into the fight, you could get out of it. Now come on."

Damn Bakura. She hasn't even finished her essay yet.

Fortunately for her, Bakura had smuggled the notebook into her room. Unfortunately, Seto got it before she did and didn't bother asking her if it was finished.

She slept early that night, thoughts of murder and wine lulling her to sleep.

H

_**Authoress' Notes:** Hehe, what do you think? It was a bit predictable...okay, okay, so it was VERY predictable. And the bit of Seren's attitude changing, that's partially the result of her past, which I will explain in the future chapters. I know this chapter is nothing less of boring, but I need it for the plot. _

_Flowersperson:_ I'm touched, thanks, it's one of the nicest compliments I've ever received. Glad you like the conversation. I was worrying that they may be too OoC...

_ANAYAS-CREATER:_ Hehe, I'm sorry about the mystery guy, but keeping him there got too complicated and weird...Haha, Serenity forgets the dagger for some time, then she...oh wait, i'm giving a spoiler...

_KrystalSakura_: Get rid? Uh yeah, Gozaburo's on the verge of dying XD

_anonymous_: Sorry to keep you waiting. Haha, and here I was starting to think that the summary sucked...

_XXR.I.PXX:_ Thanks.

_Sakurelle_: Maybe I'll make Serenity left-handed...hmm...thanks, by the way, you were the only one who actually paid attention to the question...

_Please C&C!_


	6. Mighty Maids and Big, Bulky Guards

**Authoress' Notes:** I was supposed to post this a week earlier, but I lost the original file. So I'm stuck with making a new one.

Also, I don't know if you've noticed, but my friend pointed out that how can they be so far back in technology as to use stagecoaches, when they have mobile phones?

My response was, hey, this story's AU, so they're advanced in some areas and back in most. But if I were honest, I'd say it was an error.

WHAHEHEHEHEhehehehe...he-ahem. Hey, you can actually figure the whole chappie by the title! Oh wait, maybe not. Actually, the title doesn't have much relation…Anyways, don't forget to review.

I don't own Yu-gi-oh, in case you were planning to sue me.

**H**

**Princess Training Camp**

**SixMighty Maids and Big, Bulky Guards**

Serenity swallowed the lump in her throat, hoisting herself down the line of assorted bed sheets, dresses and lingerie tied together. She began to descend from her room in the third floor, to the roof over the first floor of the huge palace that stood in the center of Domino Kingdom.

She supposed this was the stables' roof, considering the miles of plain grassland before it.

_Honestly!_ It was way past lunch time and the guards barring her door didn't bother giving her food. After the prolonged hangover, she just had to find herself locked when she woke up. They couldn't very well starve her all they…could they? Amazing how they were so apathetic to her screams.

The sun rose high above the clouds and a bead of sweat rolled down her smooth cheek.

She cursed the Crowned Prince again, while lowering herself another notch. She was still wearing her boy-disguise, because a dress would get in her way. _Imagine his face when he realizes I escaped!_ Serenity laughed inwardly, _and that all the bed sheets were ripped. Hmm...and they were made of fine linen too. Ah well. Small prince to pay when you mess with me._

Her feet touched the roof of the first floor, and she breathed in relief. She didn't have fear of vertigo, but it never hurt to be precarious.

She went to a corner of the room, where, as expected, she found the support stand. She climbed down halfway, preparing to jump the other half.

"..._Serenity_! Is that you?" Serenity almost fell in surprise, managing to balance herself in the last second and safely landing in the grassy ground. She turned around. That voice! It can't be--

"ISIS!" Serenity yelled, her magnificent eyes glowing in bewilderment, then pure joy and happiness as they riveted to a lovely, young raven-haired woman clad in a simple, white riding habit that stood in the middle of the open space.

The two stared at each other, both noting the changes in their appearances, both unsure what to do. Their smiles grew as the took one step forward, then another, and suddenly they were running into each others arms, laughing and crying in joy.

"Oh, Isis, I missed you so!" Serenity giggled, launching to a torrent of questions. "How have you been for the past year since you left home? How's your brother Malik? What are you doing here, in the palace, and in Domino? Are you happy?"

Isis laughed, answering the questions by order. "I've never felt better. Malik works here, and I volunteered to come with him when we left home, as his artworks finally paid off and he works in an art store now. He's fine too. I got a job here in the stables, as an assistant when the stableman, Allan, was impressed by my knowledge in horsecare. Yes, I'm quite happy here."

Serenity grinned and hugged her childhood friend for a second time. The two laughed again, curling their legs beneath them and leaning their heads against the railing. Isis Ishtar was her best friend, ever since they used to play in their hometown a year ago, before Malik Ishtar had left to pursue his dreams, and his sister agreed to join him.

"The stables! Oh, I'm so glad you've found a job near your passion! And here too!"

"Well, enough about me. How about you? Why are you here?" Isis asked.

"Oh, I'm here for the Princess Training Camp." Serenity replied, her voice softening.

"I've heard about that…but to marry a Prince at the end? What's with that?"

"Actually, I moved in with Bakura and Joey to Domino, and Bakura convinced me that I should enter. Not for the purpose of marrying a Prince, of course. It's a strange experience, really. I met this girl, she's a countess…" The two talked together like the old times, with the easy camaraderie of old friends.

Two hours later, Isis asked worriedly, "Bakura? That's the albino thief, isn't he?"

"Uh-huh." Serenity smiled. "I owe him everything, he's helped me so much, and especially Joey. Now brother's happy, and contented, I think. I'm so happy for him."

Isis placed a hand on her shoulder. "But thievery?...That's the reason why you're joining in the Training Camp! But…that's against the law! You could be thrown in the dungeon. Besides, it's against morals."

"We only steal from the rich." Serenity returned defensively. "Like a modern-day Robin Hood, except instead of giving to the poor, we give to…well, ourselves." Serenity bit her lip. She knew Isis would be against this, but she didn't want to look like a criminal in front of her friend. "You have to understand, Isis."

Isis looked dubious. "Despite your however passable intentions, that doesn't justify the act. Stealing is a sin, however way you look at it. And stealing from the rich? Hmm, if I remember correctly, you met Bakura because he STOLE from you. And I'm afraid to admit it, but you weren't that well of then."

"He changed. And to tell you the truth," Serenity confessed. "I don't like stealing either. I'm supposed to get the prince's ring, but just being with the prince makes me nervous and I don't know how in the world I can get it without him knowing. But I talked to Bakura about this. He said after this, my test to make me a full-fledged thief, that I would go on assignments only as a partner, as a lookout or in positions wherein I wouldn't do the stealing."

Isis looked away. "No matter if you contributed only a small part, if that small part is a factor to a sin, then it is as big as the sin itself."

"Please Isis," Serenity pleaded. "I beg you. I really need your support. I'm confused and…I don't know anymore. One part of me wants says it's alright, the other is telling me it's wrong, and this internal battle is wreaking havoc into my mind…" She cried. She couldn't stand it, not Isis. She wanted to know, just how deep loyalty and affection ran.

Last time, she hadn't had a chance to ask Isis before she left. Now, she badly needed her support. For the past year, she had endured many a ridicule from the people she once played with, her friends. Even her mother was starting to be suspicious of her. She couldn't stand one more. That was part for her reason for running from home.

Isis face softened, and she enveloped Serenity in a hug. "Oh, it's alright, you don't have to beg. You know I'd be by your side no matter what, just like you were beside me. Hush now, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Serenity sobbed to Isis' shirt. "I…thank you so much…"

"Please don't cry anymore. How about some food? You haven't eaten have you?"

Serenity remembered the guards by her door, not allowing her to get out. It was the Prince's order, because of the other night, when she had spent to much. She remembered how much she hated being there, the restrictions, the fact that Tea had not heard—or chose to ignore—her screams of frustrations. "Yes, thank you."

"I only have some bread, butter and ale, are you alright with that?"

Serenity choked. Ale. How she now hated the beverage. "Butter and bread would be nice…"

**H**

After she ate, Serenity said goodbye to Isis, finally deciding it was time to confront the Prince. She made her way inside the palace.

Maybe she could grab the ring, if she were lucky enough perhaps.

She felt an uneasy feeling as she crossed the hall, passing the hundreds of servants running around, wondering if a guard would recognize her and grab her and throw her into her room again. She didn't like the thought, considering said guards wore armor that didn't hide their bulging muscles, obvious strength, and grim faces.

She tapped the shoulder of a girl dressed in a maid's uniform. "Err…ahh…excuse me."

The maid twirled around, and immediate bright smile pinned to her face. "Madam. How may I be of help to you?" She curtsied.

Serenity returned her smile. "Where can I find Prince Seto?"

"In his study, near the library, ma'am." The maid replied.

Serenity waited for her to tell her where the study was, but the maid only curtsied again and left. Serenity sighed, if they didn't want to help her, then she'll find this study herself. She was about to turn left to the nearest door, when an iron grip caught her forearm.

She froze, thinking it was the Prince., and reflexively pulled her arm. The grip however, only tightened, hurting her slightly. She remembered the same grip Prince Seto had…

But when she turned around, it was merely the maid. She released her breath. What kind of maids did they have, athletes lifting weights? The maid smiled and released her grip, curtsying again. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Um…it's alright, and you don't have to bow everytime…"

"It's common manners for those of inferior." The maid replied immediately, leaving Serenity to wonder what kind of principles this palace held that the maid called themselves inferior.

"Ma'am, I meant for you to follow me, to Prince Seto's study."

Realization dawned to her, and relief entered her face. No wonder the maid left without telling her directions. "Oh. Yes, sorry." She mumbled, following the maid.

They ascended the stairs, turned left and right in a series of mazes Serenity didn't bother memorizing. She would just be lost in them Finally, they arrived at a door leading to the study. The maid turned around, addressing her. "What be your name, ma'am?"

"Serenity Wheeler."

The maid nodded and knocked two times at the door. "Serenity Wheeler wishes to see you, Your Highness."

Seto's flat voice emanated from the room. "Let her in."

Serenity bit her lip, gathering her confidence. She had to forget what had happened between them, if she were to survive and continue in this Princess Training Camp, which she needed to. It would also prove nice if she got to the good side of the Prince, if it meant getting easier access to the ring.

That sounded twisted and betraying, but she didn't have time to contemplate those things.

In a split second, she pinned an overly bright smile to her face, lifted her spirits and entered. She would be polite, nice, and respectful.

Seto sat in his armchair behind his desk, and snapped shut the book he was currently reading, devoting the full attention of his cold, inscrutable gaze to her. "What are you doing here."

Serenity smiled. "Good evening, Prince Seto. I came to discuss…ah, matters regarding our former meetings."

Seto raised a brow. "The fact that you're here means you escaped the guards posted at your door."

"I know you don't like me--" Serenity began, ignoring Seto's words as she sat down on a chair without waiting for his invitation.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "You must be more clever than I thought. But they were meant temporarily anyway. You'd be gone soon enough." Then, he shrugged the total matter off. "In any case, we have nothing to discuss."

Temporarily? Yeah right."—but I plan on staying here as long as it takes to get—" Serenity paused abruptly.

"To get?"

"I meant, to win this tournament entitled Princess Training Camp." Serenity amended quickly.

"I don't suppose it's because you want to marry me?" Seto asked, propping his foot to the table and crossing his ankles. He opened his closed book and started reading again. The insult was almost Serenity's undoing, but she bit her lip, containing the anger she felt.

When she spoke, her voice was louder. "Marry you? I'd choose marry a squid before I marry you."

Seto didn't seem to b e the least bothered by this proclamation. "Yes, a squid is more appropriate for your affections."

Serenity fumed at that, her cheeks flushing. But she replied calmly. "The choice of my affections has got nothing to do with you."

"If not, then what is you motive? Enlighten me." Seto looked at her, imprisoning her gaze in his dark blue eyes.

"My m-motive…" She stuttered. She couldn't think under the pressure of that gaze. The ring? No, no, no… "My motive…I…well…whatever else?...I…I want your mo—" She choked, then cleared her throat. "I want your money. Who doesn't?"

Seto's voice was venom, full of disgust. "How simple-minded. You'd think if you became my wife, I'd give you all my money?"

Serenity hung her head in acute embarrassment. Money? She didn't give a damn about money. "Wouldn't you?"

Seto grinned, putting down his book. He stood up, walking to where she sat. "What do you think?"

Serenity kept her head down, knowing he was just right in front of her. "How would I know?" She whispered shakily, feeling anxious all of a sudden.

Seto let a finger trace down her cheek, then tilted her chin up, leaving her no other choice but to look at his eyes. His other hand leaned against the wall beside her.

"I think," Seto said softly. "That you're lying."

She shivered under that intense look, watching hopelessly as it turned warm and sensual. Suddenly, his presence became threatening. He became a dark, royal, mysterious stranger that sent shivers down her spine.

She panicked when his lips slowly descended down hers.

"I'm not lying. The money—it's the money I want!" She sputtered, trying to prevent the inevitable. She tried to pull away, and when she couldn't, she said desperately. "I only want the money, the title!"

Seto almost laughed at that, instead, he slowly smiled, pausing. "You don't know what you want." He said softly, pressing his lips against her tight ones.

He kissed her, tender and coaxing, then turning insisting. His tongue traced a hot line between her closed lips, urging them apart. When they did, his tongue plunged inside her mouth, stroking in intoxicating sweetness that made Serenity forget everything else.

His hand shifted to her neck, supporting and caressing.

Seto pressed harder, his kiss turning hungrier, more demanding. Serenity leaned to him, unable to ignore the raving sensation that burned inside her. Her body racked convulsively as waves and waves of primitive pleasure entered. Serenity mindlessly gave in to the sweet splendor, returning the kiss with matched ardor.

And when she did, he slowly, abruptly pulled off, leaving her in the unwanted position of desire. She leaned closer helplessly, and slowly the sane part of her mind came back, pulling her out of the heavenly stupor.

Seto released a tortured breath, fighting to control the emotions that rose. After a moment, he grinned, brushed his lips lightly against hers, then straightened up.

Serenity watched him dazedly, until suddenly, she realized what they had just done. She shot to her feet, whirling around. Alarms set off in her brain.

"I—I have to go." She said hastily. She didn't glance at him as desire let way to fear, then dread. She ran, as fast as she could, jerking out of the room as the door slammed behind her.

Seto watched her go silently, then he laughed.

He rubbed his hand against his mouth. "That didn't go as expected, but that worked more effectively than guards, I see."

**H**

Serenity fled, dashing across the corridors, not certain where she was going to, but not caring either, as long as she got away from that man.

She couldn't, wouldn't let what happened inside there repeat. She didn't even know what possessed her. Why! Why was she so stupid? That wasn't supposed to happen. But it felt so sensual, so heavenly…

"SO NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Serenity yelled to herself. She turned around a corner, and entered a door. She was surprised but relieved to find herself in the Princess Lounge. Many of the candidates sat there, talking and knitting, but she tore through the room, going for her own door, not caring about the startled gazes that watched her. She barely noted that there were no guards near her room anymore.

"Serenity!" A familiar voice called, but she ignored it. "Serenity, you missed the announcement! Later on, they would announce those who passed the second rou—"

Serenity didn't hear anymore because she yanked the door open and closed it behind her, leaning against it as her heart pounded. Her breathing was irregular as she closed her eyes and opened them again.

She looked around, making sure no one was in her room before sliding to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees as she buried her head and cried.

**H**

**A/n:** I finally finished it! Lol, my first romance scene. I'm awful at these kind of stuff, so tell me what you think. This chapter seems messy, but that's because I wrote it on-off in a series of days following the week since I updated.

Flowerperson: Well, there's a first time for everything. Lol. Yep, Serenity's drinking…hmm, I wonder where I got that idea…

KrystalSakura: Hmm…well, I tried to make this chapter as unpredictable as I could, but I fear it is…

Julie: Maybe on another chapter…I might do a companion fic with Yami in it someday.XD

Aliccia: Thank you! So what do you think of this chapter?

ANAYAS-CREATER: Thanks for reviewing!

Sakurelle: Haha, I guess not many people are attentive…oh well. Sorry to say, it seems this chapter went in favor of Kaiba…no payback for Serenity…yet.

Please review!


	7. Stolen

School's starting again. sigh My updates are lagging, but I've been so busy, what with grades and studies, you see,…blech I don't own Yu-gi-Oh!

**Edit:** I said "grades"! Not guys!

* * *

Chapter Seven—Stolen

Serenity walked slowly and purposefully towards the door, fixing herself and making sure that no trace of her earlier behavior left a print on her.

An hour ago, she had decided to pack her bags and ultimately, leave. A mere half and an hour pass, Tea came charging into her room and threatened her not to. Or else. And then, Isis came and told her she wouldn't interfere with this decision, however, she would sorely miss her. Then, Bakura himself came when she was halfway exiting the castle and _ordered_ her not to.

Now, she was tired and angry.

She opened the door, finding a footman dressed impeccably, smiling through white teeth.

"Yes?" She asked politely, her smile faltering at the corners.

"Miss Serenity Wheeler. We are happy to inform you that you passed the second round. All Princess Candidates are requested to stay at their respective rooms until further notice and details of the third round." He announced.

A moment of silence persisted. If the man expected her to dance in joy or cry in happiness, he was in for a disappointment. Instead, she slammed the door at his face.

She passed? Yes, she passed.

Was she glad? Yes, she was glad.

Did she want to kill Seto? Yes, she wanted to rip his insides and hang his body on a crucifix in the city square.

She sighed. Just then, there was another, louder knock.

She groaned, and opened the door again.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw a young man at her doorstep, holding a plate of freshly-baked cookies in one hand. He was short and had long, raven hair that was tied at his nape. Somehow, he looked familiar.

He grinned at her and pushed through. Serenity was forced to stand back.

Rude. Definitely rude.

The young man helped himself to her couch, spilling crumbs all over. He watched her as he ate.

Serenity cleared her throat, annoyed. "Whoever you are, do get out of my room this second, please."

The boy ignored her. "Want a cookie? It's chocolate chip."

"A cookie? Sure, why no—Wait a minute, you're changing the topic! I told you, I'm too tired to deal with whoever you are." Serenity turned her back on him, facing the open windows. "There's a door over there. Use it."

"You really don't know me?" He laughed.

Serenity tapped her foot impatiently, turning back around. "No, I don't—Should I?"

He grinned at her again, through chocolate smudged lips. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I am Mokuba."

Oh, him. No wonder he was familiar. Serenity rolled her eyes. Prince Mokuba, huh? Well, whatever. A day ago, she might've cared. Royalty or no, he wasn't welcome here.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Serenity and I want you out. Manners indicate I don't allow strangers into my room." Serenity said in one breath, crossing her arms.

Mokuba grinned. "Stranger? For all you know, I could be your future brother-in-law."

Serenity sighed. "But at present, you're but a stranger. If you don't want to get out, then would you at least tell me what you're doing here?"

Mokuba left the cookie plate on her coffee table, stood up and walked about her room. "I snuck inside the kitchen to get a handful of these cookies. The chef is probably chasing me now." He chirped, as if it happened everyday.

"You failed to mention why you're here." Serenity said gruffly, leaning her back to the wall.

"Duh. I'm hiding here." Mokuba replied in a matter-of-fact voice, grabbing a cookie as he passed the table.

"Why hide? Why even steal?" Steal. It seemed there were a lot of thieves here. "When you could ask? You're Prince afterall."

"Seto won't let me eat cookies before dinner. I had my afternoon snack almost two hours ago. I'm hungry. Don't tell Seto, 'kay?"

"Like hell I'll ever talk to him again." She snapped. "Better drop of those calories anyway. Cookies are unhealthy, and chocolate too." Serenity told him.

"We just met and you're being so disagreeable already. Is it me, or are you having a bad hair day?" Mokuba said.

"How 'bout both? I haven't the time, nor the patience, to talk to just about anyone."

Mokuba laughed. "Then make me an exception."

"That's it. Look, I don't care if you want to spend your whole life in this room anymore, as long as you don't touch any of my things. I'm outta here." Serenity pushed herself from the wall, snatching a small box then marching to the door and beyond.

Why won't everybody simply leave her alone? She just wanted to grab the damned ring and get out of here.

Hmm…Maybe she could hire Mokuba to do it for her. NOT. They were brothers, afterall.

Mokuba smiled behind her. "…Fine, but I'll see you again, Serenity."

Serenity didn't stop to listen, but said in a whisper, "Wanna bet?"

H 

She quietly turned the golden doorknob, and the door swung silently on oiled hinges.

Nothing much happened after that little episode with Mokuba Kaiba. She had spent the rest of the day mulling and ranting over anything and everything, and in that course, managed to turn her second meeting with Isis into a war of wills, and also managed to avoid any meeting with any Princess Candidate, with Mokuba, or his brother.

It was shortly after midnight, so it came as no surprise that the room was dark. But the moonlight flooded through the transparent windows, and she could make out the outline of the giant canopy bed, as well as the desks, cabinets, and everything else.

She was here. Right in Kaiba's footstep. She'd never been in here before, but was not about to get distracted touring the large suite.

She was here for one reason, and one alone.

Ever since she landed in the palace, she never doubted that the prince would be wearing the ring when he slept. If it meant as much to him as it probably did, being the symbol for power and authority, then he wouldn't take it off…

Serenity froze suddenly. How much DID it mean to him?

She knew the signet ring was passed on from father to oldest son. It was tradition. A relic, you can say. But she knew firsthand Seto Kaiba held no love for his father. Did she commit a grave error in assuming?

…Well, she'd find out soon.

She then trod as close as she could to the bed without touching it.

It came as a relief that she couldn't see the Prince clearly at all. The canopy blocked the moonlight. However, Seto's smooth white hand lay on the covers, and there it was.

The signet ring. Jackpot.

Smiling to herself, she reached for it. Slowly…slowly…

And there! She was leaning, touching it slightly. She held one of its crystal rubies between her middle finger and her thumb. And she reached for her boots, and her other hand came out with a small bottle and her knife.

Ah, tools of the thief trade. Bakura brought it for her on the Valentine Celebration, when they were following Tea around and ended up in one nice shop that sold nice perfumes.

Deadly perfumes.

She brought it with her as she exited her room(when Mokuba was on it).

She unscrewed the lid, careful not to smell it accidentally. Beneath the lid was a small spraying button for the one and a half inches-long bottle.

She grabbed the hem of her white shirt and slashed a part with her knife, then using the strip of cloth to cover her mouth. She then held her breath and pressed the button.

Knock-out gas-perfume spread through the air. Seto didn't move an inch, and wouldn't for the next six hours, but that was none of her concern.

For a while, she hesitated, fear tying her stomach in knots. What if the gas didn't work?

She was suddenly unsure. What were the consequences if she went through with this? Consequences—what was happening to her, she didn't even stop to think about them!

But she was here. She might never have this chance again.

Holding her breath, she slipped the ring from his finger and was relieved that it slid effortlessly.

Serenity backed away hurriedly, slipping the magnificent ring to her own finger and fled to the door. She paused there and took one last glance at Seto Kaiba, Prince of Domino, and the most confusing man she ever met.

"I—I…I'm sorry, Seto. I'm supposed to say I hate you…but I don't know if that's true anymore, so…Goodbye." And she was gone.

H 

Seto woke that morning, at exactly 6:30, and felt like he slept for a century.

Blinking groggily, he sat straight up, wondering what time it was, that he woke up pretty early, yet felt insanely tired.

It was around a little after dawn, but he slid to his footwear and arose. There was something wrong. He felt it. He knew it.

It was his instinct, buzzing off so loudly it almost defeaned him. It was this instinct that helped him predict huge storms and abnormalities of weather, thieves and burglars, aided him in seeing dishonesty, disloyalty, and it was this instinct that he most believed on.

Seto ran a slender hand through his soft dark hair, then cursed. His eyes were narrowed as he marched to the intercom beside his bed. He pressed the fifth button.

"Lionel, report on status." He voiced.

Seto could hear an incoherent grumbling at the other end of the intercom, which he knew was on the security room.

Then he heard Lionel issue commands on some 40 lower employees to check the castle, an SOP whenever Prince Seto called for it.

Immediately, 40 lower employees were dashing around to their respective rooms and checking everything. **(1)**

"Your Highness, everything appears to be normal on the West Wing, in the Kitchen, in the Gallery…"

Seto was relieved, but his face didn't show it. Maybe his instincts were wrong…there had to be a first time that happened.

"…in the Sitting room, check. Stables, check. Everything seems to be in order." But he hadn't checked the Princess Lounge, or any private rooms, for that matter. Seto respected the right for personal space. Which was why Lionel didn't know Serenity was gone.

"Over and out."

So he was wrong, Seto thought, but with relief. For a while there, he thought…

Shaking his head, he walked to the door, thinking about some breakfast.

The knob turned easily, and Seto felt the first of many spouts of suspicion surfacing rapidly beneath his skin.

His door was unlocked. Which meant only one thing: Someone had broken in. Someone had picked the lock.

It must've been an outside robber…

For whatever purpose, he would find out later on. Only one thought persisted on his mind.

Whoever stole anything from him would pay. Stealing from the palace was punishable by death.

He stared at his hand on the unlocked doorknob, and that was when he saw something. Or more precisely, that he didn't see something he should've. He didn't see the signet ring. It was missing.

H 

A/N: I seem to have a knack for far-fetched stories, but I'm trying to make it as real it can be with the kind of theme it has. I just realized, hey, I put such a big fuss over a ring. It's just a ring. So here's some progression. Finally, Serenity is outta the palace. As for the rounds, don't worry, they will continue.

**Note: (1)** I was going to use Security Cameras for that part, then I remembered they didn't have those. Lol, just a random note…

Well, I'd really appreciate it if you tell me what you think, and hmm…I'll try my best to email you a reply, if I cant post them in the chapters. Promise. Sankyou.

Flowerperson: Haha, you're the first reviewer again. I thank you from the bottom of myheart. I also a hopeless romantic! Hehe. Marik-chan? Hmm…I dunno, actually. Do you want him in there? I could insert him, if you want v

ANAYAS-CREATOR: The kiss is supposed to be threatening…but I'm no good writer, so it turned out all weird and stuff…

Sakurelle: Haha, Kaiba is a natural meanie. Hmm…slap, huh? I dunno about that. At least 'Ren finally does something in this chapter. 'Course great minds think alike. It's natural. Lol. BTW, I read your fic, the one with the technology-thing. Haha, it was great.

Aliccia: Hey, thanks so much. My update is here, hope you can read it, and sorry for making you guys wait for so long…

Mistyshadows23: Here's the update! I dunno if you're still reading, or is still interested in this fic. I know I update late. Sorry. But I hope you like this chapter.


	8. The Ulterior Design

Eekgomen, gomen! Late update! --

Btw, things are going faster now, and it's all serious, and the characters are more OOC than ever. But I hope to finish this fic before January next year. While that might seem like a long time, it isn't, coz due to my failing grades, I really dun have that much time. Gomen!

Also, added an OC here. Half the chapter is about her, and I take back what I said last chapter! The rounds won't be mentioned anymore, even though they'll still continue. Serenity doesn't go back to the palace until later on.

Therefore, appearances of Tea, Mokuba, Isis and Atem will be **very** limited. And if you're wondering, Honda/Tristan won't be here at all. You see, I'm no big fan of him, so…yeah…-sweatdrop-

**Edit:** I used "Malik", not "Marik"! Made a mistake...gomen!

**H**

Chapter Eight-The Ulterior Design

"Serenity!"

The auburn-haired teen arrived as the clock struck midnight, exhausted but not sleepy. Joey appeared behind the door, hugging his sister. Serenity was a little disappointed not to see the others, but even more so when in the morning, they showed little interest on her achievements.

"Congratulations, Seren. You're now a Thief. Part of our Family." Bakura had said with a kind brotherly smile, and Mai had patted her shoulder in welcome, and Duke…

Well, Duke didn't do nor say anything.

So Serenity continued staring at her plate. It was noon already, and everyone was almost done eating. The sparkling signet ring still lay on her finger.

Mai noted this with a sad smile. The kid truly didn't know anything about the scheme, did she? It was a shame, such a shame, she was sure the girl would find out by the end of the day. The blonde continued eating, her expression once again bland.

**H**

And so, as Mai had predicted, Serenity started suspecting things that afternoon. Joey sat across the bench in their wide garden, one leg propped on another and his arms slung over the back of the chair.

"So what now? We send her in?"

Bakura grinned beside him. "Done and done. She's already inside."

Serenity sat at the grass, humming as she continued her knitting. She had been into it for quite some time, on the road to Domino when she had nothing to do. She was currently making a red hat with darker red lacings for Joey. "Hmmm? Who's inside?" She mumbled.

Duke grinned. "Who else? Hilary, 'course. And that's all thanks to you, 'Ren."

His words caused Serenity to stop, put down her knitting, and look at him in bewilderment. "Who's Hilary?"

Mai closed her eyes. She didn't know it afterall. She wondered, for the umpteenth time why Bakura didn't mention it. And she could see Bakura did not mean for her to know at all, because he spoke,

"Hilary, Hilary, She's a rather close friend of mine."

Duke raised a brow at this, but did not say anything. Joey's reaction was more obvious. "You dunno Hilary?"

Serenity shrugged. "Erm—am I supposed to?"

Joey laughed. "Hilary, she's Bakura's si—"

"Shut, Joey." Bakura interrupted, jabbing him in the side. Then he added in a whisper, "She knows nothing."

Joey's eyes widened.

"Are you okay, Big brother? You look like you've been hit with a hammer. Who's this Hilary?" Serenity asked with a tilt of her head.

"She's no one." Bakura said, and changed the topic. "By the way, d'you know that the Ishtars are here? I met Malik just a while ago."

Serenity was a little confused, but she smiled all the same. "Yes, I met Isis in Prince Seto's palace!"

Bakura seemed gladdened by her reply. "So how's the dear girl nowadays?"

"Still the same. Loves horses, she really does. And still a big fan of mythology, especially ancient Egyptian, she's been telling me stories again, just yesterday morning!" Serenity remembered, when Isis got angry at her announcement that she was going to abandon this mission. But now it was all just a laugh, all over. She would never talk to Prince Seto nor Prince Mokuba…

Nor Tea, for that matter. She missed her friend, but…well, she's got a family right here, doesn't she? "How about Malik? I haven't seen him in a longer time!"

Bakura laughed. "That's because you didn't want to. You weren't too fond of him, even in the old days, and would do anything to avoid any confrontation!"

"Well, yeah." Serenity smiled sheepishly. "I don't know. We just don't go along well. There's this feeling I have every time I talk to him, that he's hiding something. He's too obsessed with his art, and I heard he's now interested in painting ancient Shadow Monsters. I wonder what those are."

"Malik has always been such a close-minded freak, so it's no loss." Joey said with a shrug, seeming to have recovered from earlier. Serenity laughed. Joey used to fight with Marik all the time, before he left. But now it seems Joey's negative emotions were directed at Prince Seto.

"Give up the attitude, Joey. We're visiting him later, remember?"

Joey was quiet for a moment, then gritted his teeth. "Argh—do I have to come?"

"Duh. He's selling a stolen artpiece, and this one is rather expensive." Mai replied with a roll of her eyes.

Serenity blinked. "Isn't that…illegal?"

Duke shrugged. "That's what we do. We're thieves. Wanted thieves. So be careful, eh?"

"Oh…right…"

Duke glanced away. He knew it from the start. She didn't want to…she wasn't this kind of person…He looked at Bakura for a moment. Why? Why does he keep pushing her? Duke knew Bakura also realized how reluctant Serenity was…Serenity was…

A pure soul surrounded by reckless ones…and he knew…she didn't want to conform, didn't believe in what they did…in what he used to believe.

Then his gaze settled at her again. It was all just wrong.

"This is what we get, you know, from leading this kind of life."

"I know, Duke, I know,…I should've known better than ask… But since when was Malik into this—" Serenity paused. "This business?"

Joey stood up, catching all their attention. "Since God knows when. That man is the worst of the worst. He's rich, yet look how his sister lives. If we're going to visit him, then let's get it over with."

Rich. Malik was rich?

Mai stood up too. "Nice idea. Actually a nice idea, coming from you." She said in exaggerated tones.

"Hmph."

**H**

When the door opened, Serenity was surprised.

"What happened to you!" Serenity screamed before she could help herself.

The Malik she knew before was…well, gone. Gone with the wind. Here was the blonde, still in his dark tan, but dressed so casually, with a white undershirt, tight leather pants, and a leather jacket. He had a spiked choker around his neck, and rings and bracelets of gold hanging around his hands. She could see he also had his ears pierced and now wore earrings of gold. His bangs were long and hid the sides of his face. He looked like…

A drug dealer.

What about the plain white outfit he wore? And his flawless, ornament-less skin?

But…she wondered, since when could they afford such things…?

Since when did Malik turn to be a art dealer involved in stealing? Since when did he own a big townhouse and not just an apartment? Since when did he stop living with his sister? What happened? **Who** is this Malik?

"Serenity! Bakura, Joey!" Malik greeted with a smile(that seemed to be more twisted than usual).

They entered his townhouse, and Joey immediately got down to business. "Where's the painting?"

"Where's my money?"

Joey gritted his teeth, but Mai nodded silently and pulled an envelope from the slip of her blouse. "Ready."

"Behind you, it's leaning in the wall. A priced original painting of Van Gogh." Malik said as he snatched the envelope.

"Better be authentic." Duke replied, and went to get it.

"Then our job is done. We'll leave now, if you don't mind." Joey didn't wait for his reply but stood up and went for the door. Mai shrugged and followed the blond-haired teen outside. Bakura nodded a goodbye and soon followed.

"It was nice meeting you again, Malik. Thanks for your time." Serenity said.

Malik smiled, and for one moment, he reverted back to the Marik she knew, her childhood friend. Then that moment passed and she was hurrying towards the door with Duke and the painting behind her.

Serenity sighed. Everything was changing. So fast.

**H**

The young girl rushed inside, her long, white hair trailing behind her. Her golden eyes flicked left and right, and then she crept further down the corridor.

She wore her normal dark outfit, shirt and pants, a small knife hanging from her belt.

So, Bakura was right. It seems that more guards were now on duty, and every corner was present with at least one. No other people besides maids were found along the hallways, and in her whole two-hours exploring the palace, she never once spotted the Prince Seto, nor Mokuba, or King Gozaburo. They had probably shuffled rooms.

The palace was on high alert from last weeks reported disappearance of Prince Seto's prized signet ring, handed from generations and generations of first-born sons. On top of this was the coincidental disappearance of a princess candidate, Serenity Wheeler.

She heard Gozaburo went to a fit when he heard the ring was missing, but more so that a princess candidate would dare steal the ancient family possession. He had all the other candidates checked, and no one seems to know where Serenity went.

She left all her stuff, and the only one last to see her was Prince Mokuba.

Due to these events, King Gozaburo had decided to speed up the Princess Training Camp, and now there were only 10 participants left.

Meanwhile, Serenity was wanted and a bounty was placed on her head. Dead or Alive.

Poor girl. She thought. Bakura is certainly ruthless in giving the sacrificial position to the thief Joey's little sister. But she didn't care really.

She dashed across another hall, to which far end she finally saw Prince Seto's room. Ten guards on one door? Too obvious.

Hilary smirked. Not that bad a challenge though.

_It was finally time for some fun._

**H**

Well, that's it. It's supposed to be much longer, but I keep thinking I write chapters that are too long, too boring and too uneventful that they'd just bore you to death. So, a short and meaningful chapter for once. Ermm…actually, it's not that meaningful…but anyway!

So how'd you like Hilary?

And oh, that part about Marik…err…I dunno why I put it. It has absolutely no connection to the story…I'll find a place for him…somewhere…gawd, I'm straying further and further from my original plot x.X

Reviewers! –glomps-

**Aliccia:** Yeah, school's a total bummer! It's my first year at high school, so…blech. Teachers are dumping homework in a staggering pile. –eyebrow twitches- Oh, thank you! I was worried that my chapters are becoming worse and worse…take this one, for example. How was it? Coz I have the feeling it's the worst of them all…

**xXR.I.PXx:** Haha, I'm glad you liked it.

**Flowersperson:** Portsmouth? Where's that…? Anyway, hope you had fun there! Even with all the rain…Eheh, dunno why I inserted Mokuba. It seems inserting random stuff is my current thing o.O I put Marik here for you! –grins- but I'm afraid he only plays a small part…no, of course not! I'm actually a fan of Tea/Atem…even if I dun like Tea that much…ah well.

**Rajalily:** Thanks for understanding! Hope you won't give up on my little fic

**ANAYAS-CREATER:** It's all right if you review late, coz I update late too! Eheh. Now for the bigger scheme behind the ring thing XD

**Ann:** -sweatdrop- I'm happy it met your approval…hope this one does too!-grin-

And there we go! Now be good and tell me what you think on this one. 'Til next time!


	9. Used

It wasn't until now, when I reread all the chapters coz I seem to be missing a lot of stuff, that I realize how awful my format is! And my grammar/spelling! Gawd, I shall, henceforth, triple-check my updates before posting them!

And that A/N on chapter 7, "…busy, what with guys and studies, you see…" It was supposed to be something like "… busy, what with guys **grades** and studies, you see…" Eeeeeehhhh! I shall change it as soon as I can! I'm **not** a slut, if that's what you're thinking.

Yeah…I know FFdotNet changed its formatting some time ago, but I never really checked…eep. Anyway! I also started this chapter pretty early, before my report card day, where my folks would see all my failing grades and punish me like hell…-kicks social science book-

Another mistake! Check out the last chappie (8)'s a/n. It nearly ruined dear Malik's part in this fic…ehhhh…and of course, I got mixed up…on the last chappie, note that I keep using "Marik" instead of Malik…err…I interchanged the yami/hikari names…GOMEN! 

**xHx**

**Chapter Nine-Used**

The crowned prince of Domino sat impatiently, waiting for his father to finish ranting and raving. Was there no end to his complaints? It was not like it was **real** anyway. He was just doing it for appearances.

At the corner of his eyes, he could see his little brother nearly falling asleep as well.

What had he to do with King Gozaburo? That man only had one son, and that son was long dead. Nevertheless, he stopped to listen to what the old man was saying now.

"…take care of your possessions, Seto! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! D'you know how this could affect your future position! When our neighboring countries hear about this! Imagine, the ancient legacy of the signet ring, made way before you can imagine, boy, and YOU, you LOST it—no, worse—you let it be robbed! What kind of a future king would…"

Okay, still useless stuff. Seto returned to his thoughts. King? He was no future king. This would not work. Someone would eventually find out…

He also knew that that was one of the main reasons for Gozaburo's hurry to get him into wedlock. Because to be king, you needed a wife. And when you were king, no one could question your word. And anyone who would dare to be suspicious about your parentage would rot in prison.

And finally, the long sermon ended. He was relieved. He didn't want to spend the rest of his day like this. Quickly, the servants left, one by one, and at last, King Gozaburo's physician advised to the King before he left,

"Do not stress yourself to much, milord, it could further affect your health." The patient nodded and waved him away, then collapsed to the bed. "Damn you, Seto." He whispered. "Damn you, damn you!"

They were alone, the pretense was over.

Seto sighed. _This was madness._

Just as that thought formed into his head, the door burst open. And into the light came a young woman, her eyes glinting in golden orbs as they fastened upon him.

Hilary grinned. Target found.

**H**

"Hey."

Serenity lifted her head. Mai was standing in front of her with a smile. "Y'alright?"

Serenity blinked, then moved to the side of the bench, the same bench Bakura and Joey sat on a while ago, making space for Mai. "Yeah, I am." She said slowly.

"What're you doing here, on such a fine afternoon, then?" Mai took the seat, then her gaze shifted to the beauty of the hills surrounding the manor.

The auburn-haired teen shook her head. "I dunno…I feel like…there's nothing to do." She confessed with a sigh, lowering her eyes to the grass below.

"You wanna take to the streets and go pickpocketing?"

"Huh?" Serenity's eyes locked into dark amethysts of Mai's. "What? No! Of course not!...not that I **don't** want to steal or anything…I'm just not in the mood…"

She felt lonely…it wasn't right to feel that way, she knew, and yet…what was joyous about living in a house of thieves? Everyone was always away, no one to talk to…she missed Isis…or even Tea…

All her friends are gone, and even Joey was gone, always somewhere else. She didn't like it here…

But what was Mai doing here?

Mai laughed, then her gaze softened. "It's alright. You know…"

"Hm?"

"…how 'bout we visit Malik's sister—whatshername—eh? How'd you like that?" Mai offered instead, jumping up on leather boots with her hands on her hips.

Serenity smiled weakly. "Isis? You haven't met her yet, right…?"

"Nah, but you could introduce me. From what I heard from your brother, she's quite nice."

"Oh, I think you'll like her." Serenity paused, then made a quick decision. "Let's go." She stood up and followed Mai to the gate, with the feeling that maybe…Mai would turn out to be a new friend…

"…and Mai?"

The blonde turned around. "Yeah?"

Serenity hesitated. "Thanks."

"Whatever for?" Mai replied with a wink.

**H**

Mai helped Serenity along the palace grounds and despite the number of guards quadrupled since Serenity left; it seems they got by pretty easily. Mai certainly was a professional.

They ran along the front yard, with quick, quiet steps until they reached the shading by the side, and they crept more slowly towards the back, where the stables were located.

Mai was right. It was a nice day. The sun was not visible in the sky, and neither were there any clouds. There were large gusts of wind that smoothened Serenity's pounding heart. Who knew trespassing across royal grounds would be so…so…

So fun?

Last time, she had only felt scared, guilty even, but now…it was just…different. Was it Mai? Maybe.

She grinned as she followed Mai to the back, and her pale green eyes immediately locked into a thin figure amongst the empty hills, riding swiftly across a white horse's back.

"ISIS!" Serenity called out to her, as loud as she could, waving her hands up in the air. The figure stopped abruptly, and turned to the two of them. The horse then rounded and sped towards them.

The raven-haired Egyptian reached them and dismounted. Serenity hugged her as soon as she got down.

"Oh! I missed you…"

"It hasn't been a week yet, 'Ren." Isis said with a laugh.

"But still!" Serenity beamed, then turned to Mai. "By the way, I want you to meet a friend of mine…"

Mai smiled. "Mai Valentine, also under Bakura. Nice to meet you." She reached out her hand.

Isis took it. "I'm Isis Ishtar. Bakura? Ahh…then I suppose you have met my brother?"

"Just a while ago, in fact. Very…artistic, I should say."

Isis lowered her eyes. "…In the thieving business, I presume?"

Mai shrugged. "Well…yes."

"I knew it…ever since he last visited Egypt and got that Millennium Rod…"

Serenity was surprised. "I noticed, too, that he seemed different…"

Isis shrugged. "I do not know…only the future holds answers for us…"

"I'm sure his future would be bright. He does have talent afterall." Serenity assured. "Now," She patted the horse's back. "What a lovely creature."

"Yes, he is from the royal stables. Nice piece of horseflesh, just recently brought by Prince Seto for his brother. I hear this little prize came all the way from the south, a present from a renowned horse breeder." Isis said.

Serenity let her fingers slide down the animal's fur. "Must be fun, riding him…"

"Ah, that is why I applied for this job."

Serenity smiled for a moment, then sighed, darting her eyes distractedly over the white horse. "…So, how s'it going around the palace?"

Isis caught on her meaning. "The King's spitting mad about your recent activity, but Prince Seto seems to have calmed down ever since."

She groaned.

"Great. More bounties on my head, I suppose?" Serenity drawled. Well, in thief terms, the more bounties, the better, right?

"What else do you expect? It is merely the consequences." Isis caught the reins of the horse, and slowly guide it back to the stables, with Serenity and Mai following after her. "But you really shouldn't be walking around like this. There _is_ a bounty, and for much too."

"_You're_ not after me, are you?" Serenity bit back sarcastically, annoyed at the confirmation of this.

Isis laughed. "Of course not."

"Glad to hear it." Serenity replied, then stopped short. Her eyes darted downwards, and she could still see the signet ring on her finger.

Mai followed her gaze, then froze. The ring! How could they have forgotten to get it! "Oh, Bakura asked me to come pick up the ring, by the way." She lied.

Serenity hesitated, then slipped the signet ring from her finger, handing it to Mai's outstretched hand. "…I wonder…if we really did prove to the palace we are better by stealing the ring…"

Mai jammed the ring into her pocket without bothering to look at it.

_And more suspicions._

She was starting to get the drift of it. Mai sighed inwardly. She really didn't like lying to people, and more so leaving them clueless.

"…That's because that's not the only purpose for stealing the ring." She said quietly.

"Oh, you mean the Test right? To make me a "real"Serenity fought the urge to roll her eyes on this. A thief is a thief, once you steal something. thief?"

Isis remained quiet, sensing something important was about to be said.

"No, another, the third, and most important purpose…it was meant to be a—"

"A distraction." Serenity murmured along with Mai.

Mai gasped. She was surprised the little girl caught on so quickly. "H-How, _when_, did you know?" The blonde asked bewilderedly. A feeling of dread came over her then. If she knew…

Serenity was quiet for a moment, then said, "…I knew it when Bakura didn't ask for the ring, I knew it when Joey mentioned that Hilary girl inside the palace… I knew it just now in the fact that I am here, where I can be seen in broad daylight, because I knew that if this was anything else but a distraction, I would be locked up in my room, hiding from the world. And I knew it's alright not to hide, that something else was going on…something that would further take away attention from the fact that I even stole the ring…

She lowered her head, sighing. She knew it…had doubts ever since she was given the assignment…

"And finally, I knew so when you invited me here. I played along because I thought…if you didn't want me to know about it, then perhaps it's better I don't…" Serenity lifted her eyes to meet Mai's amethyst's ones… "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean that accusingly."

Mai blinked, then straightened. "And I don't take it so. I just didn't expect—"

"Someone like me to figure it all out?" Serenity continued. "I don't blame you. I look too innocent by half."

_And all this…all the trouble I went through…was it worth it? All that…for some decoy…I risked my head, everything…Seto…Tea…the ring, where would Mai even place it…_, Serenity bit back her tears._ Being a thief…isn't a happy job at all._

"Yeah…" Mai Valentine muttered under her breath. "All you've said is correct. In fact, by now I think Hilary is executing her mission."

"…what is her mission?" Isis asked.

Mai faltered for a moment…then sighed. "Assassination. With Prince Seto as target."

"…assassination?" Serenity paled. "…but…"

Mai nodded, sparing her from having to explain further. "I know. Now let's go before we miss everything." She winked, and grabbed Serenity's wrist, dragging her across the courtyard.

Isis stood on the same spot. No, this…didn't concern her. She closed her eyes and turned her back, returning to tending horses.

"Wait! Who exactly is Hilary anyway? And why the murder plot? Mai?" Serenity asked as they ran.

"Hilary?" The other laughed, her rich voice carried by the wind. "Hilary is Bakura's adopted little sister."

**xHx**

**A/N:** Finished chapter! –bow, bow- So, how was it? Plain? Boring? Yes, I know. I write long stuff about something really small and simple…I can't seem to shorten my words…I'd have to improve on that…and was Hilary's siblinghood too obvious? I should hope not…

Yes! I did do a double-spell-check, so everything seems to be fine.

I also tried to make everyone more into their personalities …did I succeed? 

Please leave your comments, via review!

-Yume Ginkage-


	10. Close

**Princess Training Camp**

**_Chapter 10 - Close_**

The beautiful young brunette smiled, relieved—she** was **expecting to reach the final two, but she was worried all the same.

Her clear, sapphire eyes darted to her last competitor—a small blonde lady, who, in her opinion, was rather disgusting. Pardon her for using such a word. Those mud-yellow eyes were all but inviting, and she didn't bother with the dress code. Tight dress that hugged her flattering('Was she anorexic?', Tea thought) figure, such a low neckline it showed all she had. Her hair, at least, was the color of lush sunflowers, simply down and decorated with large rubies.

Nonetheless, Tea rolled her eyes.

This competition was getting rather nasty. Last week, she found out that the mild lunch wine she refrained from drinking due to some headache earlier was actually filled with 50 alcohol—imagine,** 50**! **The nerve of that girl!** She would be drunk to oblivion with only a shot…which sadly, happened to one of the maids who ended up drinking the leftovers. Oh poor girl, last she heard, she was still in a comatose state…

Of course, the little brat never admitted to the crime, although it was rather obvious, since the chef said the drink was a special gift for her by an anonymous person. They tracked the deliverer down—and who else, but one of her personal servants.

…she missed Serenity…and their little chats…those that lightened her mood…

Tea bit her lip then. How could Serenity _steal_ anyway? It went against her whole personality! And her absence just worsened the verdict.

She sighed. There was still a lot of time left before her dinner-date with Prince Seto…

Tea looked outside her window, her mind drifting away…what a sunny day…but where was company? Where was Atem?

Tea wandering thoughts, however far, did not prevent her from noticing two feminine figures that were making their way across the courtyard. What..?

As she leaned more closely to observe the view, she could make out that one of them was blonde, the other a brunette..,

…who looked very much like someone she knew…

She gasped. Could it be!

With her fist pressed tightly across her chest, she ran as fast as she could toward where the duo were headed.

The east quarters, If she remembered correctly, the only important room there was…the king's master bedroom. And she hoped, she dearly hoped, that they weren't planning anything that involved murder.

"What the hell!" Seto cursed, evading the sharp blade. A murder plot!

The assassin was smiling, her high ponytail swishing with every stroke. She was beautiful, so lithe, it seemed she was dancing, here footsteps were a graceful pattern.

_Dancing!_ What was he thinking—she was here for one thing, and that was his death!

"You're crazy, woman! I'll have my guards up here and you head on a platter in a second!" Seto growled, grabbing a pillow from his father's huge bed to fend off the long, gleaming knife.

"If that were true, don't you think your "guards" would've been here ages ago?" Hilary countered amusedly, smiling prettily, while thinking inside, _Still a stupid prince.._

Seto froze. That voice! He heard it somewhere before. "…do I know you!" He demanded. The blonde paused at the question.

The Crowned Prince then took advantage, not waiting for her answer. He jammed the pillow through the knife. It was inches from his chest then, since the edge of the blade was protruding on the other side of the pillow. Seto then pushed it down as strong as he could. The pressure cost Hilary her grip, and the knife went down. She jumped back reflexively, fists up in defense.

Seto threw the now worthless knife at the wooden door, and its blade stuck in the slits, the pillow with it. He then leapt at Hilary's throat, relieved to assume the offensive. Hilary cart wheeled backwards, heading for the door.

"Good, but not good enough." The blonde smirked. She grabbed the heel of the knife behind her, letting the pillow fall to the floor.

Seto's eyes narrowed for a second, then he rolled across the floor to her.

Midway through, many things happened at the same time.

The door opened, Hilary jumped forward in surprise, her back now exposed to Seto. Seto, stopped before he collided with her, then instead grabbed her feet and pulled hard, causing her to fall backwards on top of him. Gozaburo, who was watching all the time, sat up, and suddenly remembered the security button under his bed. Finally, Atem stepped into the scene.

Silence.

Hilary reacted first. She cursed under her breath and glared at the intruder, then, using her hands, bounced against the floor beside Seto to a full back somersault flip. Her hands landed and pushed against Atem's shoulders, landing behind him as Seto stumbled backwards to avoid crashing to the Duke.

"What in the world!" Atem grunted. He stomped one foot forward to balance himself.

"Bad luck, that's what it is." Hilary glared at Atem's slumped form, and decided at the breath of the moment. With precise aim, she threw her knife straight to Seto's forehead. Your death comes more swiftly if your brain was incapacitated than it does in the case of the heart.

Seto gasped, then recovering and with inhuman reflexes, dodged the knife. The slight hesitation, however, caused the knife to graze slightly across his cheek, then it continued past him.

And instead struck on King Gozaburo, who was smiling as he found and pressed the button.

A/N:

Very short, only bout 2 pages in MS Word. Gomen, but I had this chap planned out, and I didn't want to add anything that might mess my plans XD So, any thoughts? Please review! I can't live without your reviews! nod nod I would've stopped this fic long ago if there weren't those few people who did! Love you lots, by the by! huggles

So…what happens next! Stay in tune for more!

Afterall, this fic would end in…probably 2 or 3 chapters! So..please stick til then 

**Shanichan11**: Hee, well he's not dead in this chapter! XD

**ANAYAS-CREATER**: It's her background, you could say And it did say on chapter 9 that Serenity's trouble was just a distraction for Hilary. Hah, you could consider it a random fact otherwise XD

**Rajalily**: Eh? It's hilary who's assassinating Seto, not Serenity Thank you

**Puppies**, **Animequeensaphira**, & **spotzplaya88**: Thank you, and here's the update


End file.
